Assumer Ses Actions Ou Celles Des Autres…
by Lascka
Summary: TYL!Reborn est apparu par erreur dans le passé. Mais pendant son séjour dans le présent, il laisse à Sawada Tsunami un cadeau. Maintenant, c'est aux personnes du présent de s'adapter à ce que leur arrive. RFem!27. Romance. Humour.
1. Visite surprenante

Salut !

Voici une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que vous aimerez. J'avoue que je suis assez peu sûr de moi, car je me lance dans un nouveau style, la romance…

Attention, ce n'est pas de la romance pure, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a bien un scénario derrière l'histoire, mais l'amour et les sentiments ont une très grande place ici.

Je ne suis pas DU TOUT habituée à écrire ça. J'ai vraiment peur d'être trop guimauve, ou pas assez, de trop décrire les sentiments, ou de ne pas y passer assez de temps…

TT_TT

Ouaip, je suis assez perdue. Comme je marche sur des œufs, je vous serais reconnaissante de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ! Voici des informations plus pointues :

**Résumé** : TYL!Reborn est apparu par erreur dans le passé. Mais pendant son séjour dans le présent, il laisse à Sawada Tsunayuki un cadeau. Maintenant, c'est aux personnes du présent de s'adapter à ce que leur arrive.

**Couple** : RFem!27 principalement, et un peu AllFem!27 parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en passer… ^^' Et puis Reborn jaloux, c'est kro mignooooonnn~ ! X3

**Genre** : Humour, Romance.

**Classement** : Tout public, mais peut changer.

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Akira Amano-sensei. L'idée de l'histoire et sa réalisation appartient à votre auteure ici présente, Lascka !

Premier avertissement, le héros est ici changé pour être une héroïne ! Donc, Fem!Tsuna est à l'œuvre. Elle sera donc appelée Tsunayuki, même si souvent désignée simplement par Tsuna.

Ensuite, les chapitres ne seront pas énormes.

Après, cette fic à été lancée pour l'anniversaire du duo Reborn et Tsuna ! Le 13 et 14 Octobre respectivement ! Bon anniversaire les gars ! X3

Enfin, cette fic sera mise à jour toutes les trois semaines, suites à la mise en place d'un roulement entre mes trois fics en ce moment en cours. Ça se fera normalement le vendredi, sauf fainéantise de ma part, ou autre imprévus.

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! XD

Et bien sûr…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Visite surprenante.**

Sawada Tsunayuki n'avait pas prévu ça. Non, pas du tout. Ils étaient en train de passer ce samedi après midi à essayer courageusement de faire ses leçons, Reborn perdant de plus en plus le peu de patience qu'il avait envers son élève, et cette élève paniquant de plus en plus en sentant la colère de son tuteur. Tout allait donc normalement quand de nouveau, tout partit de manière incontrôlable. Lambo arriva dans la pièce.

Il défonça la porte et rigola en insultant Reborn. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, ne prenant même pas connaissance du pauvre hitman et continuant d'essayer d'expliquer à Tsuna un théorème compliqué. Vexé, Lambo sortit son Bazooka et tira sur Reborn. Ce dernier aurait dû pouvoir l'éviter, mais il était tellement focalisé sur Tsuna et ses aptitudes catastrophiques en mathématiques, et il avait tellement bien rayé Lambo de son esprit qu'il ne pu éviter le missile. Après un POUF sonore, un rideau de fumée rose apparu dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, une affreuse angoisse de voir les événements de la dernière fois se reproduire. Après tout, ce n'était jamais normal que Reborn se fasse avoir par ce maudit Bazooka. La dernière fois, il n'était pas réapparu. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une aventure affreuse dans le futur pour essayer de sauver leurs vies et celle de millier d'autre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait voir recommencer.

Aussi attendit-elle avec une impatience mal contrôlée que la fumée rose se dissipe, ne remarquant même pas la fuite de Lambo qui échappait une nouvelle fois à ses bêtises pour retrouver sa Mama. Le silence qui régnait n'aidait en rien la pauvre Decimo. Elle souffla, la voix tremblante :

- R-Reborn…

Il y eu du mouvement, et son cœur bondit en entendant la réponse.

- Tsuna.

La tension quitta Tsuna et elle s'effondra sur la table basse en gémissant.

- Tu m'as fait peur Reborn ! Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose plus tôt…

Elle attendit l'habituel coup sur la tête accompagné par une remarqua acide comme quoi il faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais rien ne vint. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, et tomba sur des jambes. De longues jambes, qui n'appartenaient certainement pas à un bébé. Elle suivit ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un visage grave. Elle se fit alors la remarque que la voix qu'elle avait entendu n'était pas celle d'un enfant.

Elle cru pendant un moment qu'il y avait une erreur de transfert. Mais si les yeux obsidiens ou les cheveux ébènes dissimulés sous un fedora avec un lézard (caméléon !) vert dessus ne l'aidaient pas à deviner l'identité de cet homme, les accroche-cœurs adorablement enroulés sur eux-mêmes ne laissaient pas la place au doute.

- Reborn…

Ils s'observèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Reborn s'assit gracieusement en tailleur pour ce mettre au niveau de Tsuna. Mais ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Tsuna savait depuis longtemps que le Reborn qu'elle connaissait n'était pas un bébé normal. Elle en avait eu la confirmation en voyant Lal dans son corps d'adulte, et savait qu'il devait y avoir un secret très grave sous cette forme de bébé. Un secret que Reborn avait partagé avec Yamamoto, mais pas avec elle.

Elle avait été un peu déçue, voir vexée en apprenant que Reborn faisait plus confiance à Yamamoto qu'à elle. Et puis avec le temps, elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas seulement une question de confiance. Reborn avait confiance en elle, même si ce n'était pas assez. Il ne devait pas se sentir prêt à lui dire un secret qu'elle devinait lourd. Aussi la seule chose qu'elle trouva faire. Elle lui sourit.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Reborn.

L'hitman hocha la tête, heureux qu'elle ne pose pas plus de question. Mais il s'y attendait. Il connaissait Tsuna. Depuis douze ans, maintenant. Depuis ses quatorze ans à aujourd'hui. S'il calculait bien, elle ne devait avoir que seize ans aujourd'hui. Mais vu sa panique avant qu'il ne parle, tout ça devait se passer après leur voyage dans le futur. Il continua de la fixer.

Tsuna commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise sous ce regard perçant. Elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête, ne lançant que des regards furtifs à Reborn. S'il portait toujours le même costume et le même chapeau avec Léon dessus, il avait le col de sa chemise ouverte, son pacificateur jaune semblant bien plus petit brusquement pendant lascivement au dessus de sa cravate lâche, et maintenant qu'il s'était assit, elle pouvait sentir une légère flagrance d'alcool.

- Tsuna.

- O-Oui ! Fit-elle en sursauta.

- Où sont passé les autres ?

- Ah… Euh, si je me souviens bien, Ka-san a dit qu'elle voulait aller faire les courses dans le grand magasin du centre ville, et donc qu'elle serait partie pour le reste de l'après-midi. Les enfants ont voulus aller avec elle, et Bianchi l'a accompagné pour l'aider.

- Je vois. Et l'idiot de veau ?

- Je suppose qu'il était venu nous dire qu'ils partaient… Mais comme d'habitude, il t'a attaqué, et comme d'habitude-

- Je l'ai ignoré, je sais.

Tsuna secoua la tête au sourire satisfait de Reborn. Elle continua.

- C'est ça. Mais par contre, je ne sais pas quand tu pourras repartir chez toi. On a remarqué que depuis qu'Irie a trafiqué le Bazooka pour nous envoyer dans le passé et dans le futur, il fait un peu ce qu'il veut au niveau du temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Le silence se réinstalla, et la nervosité de Tsuna revint en force. Reborn ne l'avait pas encore lâché des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle jeta un œil sur ses leçons et grimaça.

- Des devoirs pour l'école. Des maths.

Le regard sombre se détacha enfin d'elle pour se déposer sur ses leçons, et un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'adulte alors qu'il tendait la main pour approcher le cahier de lui.

- Tu coinces toujours là-dessus…

- D-Désolée… Fit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête.

- Tu travailles là-dessus depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh… Toute la matinée et ça fait à peine une heure depuis la pause déjeuner, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son réveil.

- Je vois.

Il s'approcha soudain d'elle et elle se recula instinctivement.

- Il est temps de passer à d'autres activités, souffla-t-il.

Elle allait demander ce qu'il faisait quand il combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa. Elle sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. C'était son premier baiser ! ! ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il la poussa avec une étrange délicatesse sur les cousins qui étaient par terre. Quand elle essaya de glapir, il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans cette caverne et il découvrit chacune des crevasses qui la composaient.

Quand enfin il se retira pour la laisser respirer, protester était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées, et pensait bien avoir gémit sous ce traitement inattendu. Il la laissa se remettre, l'embrassant simplement dans le cou. Il retint un sourire quand instinctivement elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Il en profita sans honte.

Elle sentait le visage de son tuteur dans son cou mais n'arrivait pas à dire quelque chose contre ça. Chaque caresse, chaque contact envoyant des décharges électrique à travers son corps, la paralysant complètement. Toutes ses sensations inconnues la rendaient incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable. Seulement étrange. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça de la part de son tuteur.

- R-Reborn, finit-il par souffler.

Il huma sa réponse en descendant de plus en plus ses mains qui étaient maintenant sur sa taille, alors qu'il attaquait petit à petit le haut de son torse. Mais les habits gênaient. Il passa alors ses mains sur la peau tendre et veloutée. Il la sentit sursauter et s'y prit lentement pour ne pas l'effaroucher.

- R-Reborn ! Répéta-t-elle, sa voix plus aigue.

Les mains du tueur à gages semblait brûlante sur elle, et elles remontaient de plus en plus haut, frôlaient son soutien-gorge. Cela allait trop vite.

- R-Reborn, stop…! Supplia-t-elle.

Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'arrêterait. Il semblait tellement bien partit, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le stopper. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler un Reborn bébé, alors en format adulte… C'était ça qui lui faisait peur soudainement. La découverte qu'il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi, elle serait incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

Aussi fut-elle surprit quand il s'arrêta aussitôt, la fixant de nouveau de ses yeux, et s'il ne cachait pas le désir brûlant qu'il ressentait, il y avait aussi énormément de tendresse et un autre sentiment que Tsuna ne saisit pas. Ou plutôt ne cru pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison.

- Tsuna, souffla-t-il doucement.

Il semblait vibrer de l'intérieur en disant son nom, et si elle avait pu se contrôler sous ce regard brûlant, elle n'arriva pas un frisson la secouer cette fois. Ses mains qui, si elles ne bougeaient plus, restaient à même sa peau et n'aidaient absolument pas à reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Elle parla, sa voix affreusement faible.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu… Pourquoi…

Il sourit à ce manque de vocabulaire.

- Es-tu incapable de former une phrase correcte, Dame-Tsuna ?

- Reborn ! S'indigna Tsuna, s'empourprant encore plus.

Reborn eu un court rire grave. Il observa Tsuna, et se décida :

- Parce que je t'aime, bien sûr.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il en descendant pour sceller leur lèvres.

Elle le laissa faire, choquée par cette confession. Elle avait bien vu alors, dans ses yeux. L'émotion, c'était bien de l'amour. Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était que Dame-Tsuna, et lui…

Lui était le meilleur hitman au monde, il était son tuteur et la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter peu importait les situations. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie tout avait changé, parfois pour le pire, mais souvent pour le meilleur, elle devait l'admettre. Il était toujours là, toujours à l'embêter et à la torturer des pires manières possible, mais toujours là, toujours présent pour elle, la poussant doucement mais sûrement vers un destin qu'elle ne pouvait fuir, la préparant comme il le fallait pour qu'elle réussisse. Pour qu'elle survive.

Elle sentit une larme couler de ses yeux, et elle les ferma pour que d'autre ne suivent pas. Elle sentit une langue râpeuse essuyer cette larme.

- Ne pleure pas, Tsuna. Je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes qui pleurent.

Elle rigola.

- Tu as dû boire plus que tu n'aurais dû, Reborn. Je suis loin d'être une femme.

C'était ça. Il avait trop bu. Il ne devait plus vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait et encore moins ce qu'il faisait… Mais ses suppositions furent effacées en voyant l'expression de son tuteur. Son sourire se faisait plus diabolique alors qu'il s'installait complètement au dessus d'elle, posant son front sur le sien. Il souffla, son torse vibrant profondément avec chacun de ses mots.

- Il est vrai que j'ai bu un peu, mais un hitman sait se contrôler. Quand à l'autre partie…

Elle frissonna, il le remarqua. Ses mains quittèrent le dessous de son haut, et elle se surprit à manquer la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Il posa avec tendresse sa main sur sa joue et elle le laissa faire, le fixant sans ciller. Lui-même ne quittait pas ces yeux bruns qui reflétaient si facilement la lumière du soleil et semblait être illuminés de l'intérieur.

- Laisse-moi faire de toi une femme. Laisse-moi t'aimer comme tu le mérite, Tsuna.

Sa poitrine se serra et elle frissonna plus fortement. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de froid, de peur ou d'excitation. Ce fut quand il se pencha se remit à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou qu'elle sut que c'était de l'impatience. Mais elle avait encore une objection, une dernière carte à jouer avant de se rendre complètement.

- Mais… Et Bianchi… Reborn…

Elle fut surprise au profond rire qui monta doucement de la poitrine de l'hitman. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice quand il répondit en secouant la tête.

- Bianchi est gentille, mais s'il est vrai qu'elle m'aime énormément, je la considère comme une sœur.

Il se remit à frôler du bout des lèvres la jugulaire de Tsuna, gagnant à chaque fois un frisson.

- Tu sais, j'adore quand tu es jalouse, Tsuna-chan…

Elle s'empourpra plus vite que jamais et balbutia :

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas ja-Hm !

Il la réduit au silence en l'embrassant et elle se laissa faire presque immédiatement, répondant même timidement au baiser. Reborn prit ça comme de l'encouragement et il se déplaça jusqu'à l'oreille pour la mordiller, provoquant un premier cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et respira l'odeur de cette femme qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne le pensait un jour possible.

- Je t'aime, Tsuna, retentit la voix étouffée de Reborn.

Elle ne pu que répondre à cet élan de sincérité. À son tour elle noua ses bras autour de Reborn et frotta son nez contre son cou.

- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, Reborn.

Elle l'aimait, c'était vrai. Elle ne savait simplement pas de quel type d'amour il s'agissait. En cet instant, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas simplement une grande affection pour l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, ou de l'amour véritable, possessif. Mais elle eu le courage d'essayer de savoir et d'approfondir ses sentiments. Quels qu'ils soient.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Mais elle y allait avec Reborn. Alors elle suivit.

* * *

Il resserra sa cravate dans un geste automatique. Une fois qu'il était de nouveau présentable il prit son fedora et sans déranger Léon, le remit sur sa tête. Il lança un regard sur la femme qui dormait et un doux sourire s'épanouit sur son visage normalement si froid. Elle était adorable quand elle dormait.

Elle était toujours adorable, rectifia-t-il. Une main qui avait enlevée tellement de vie caressa délicatement le visage et le sourire s'accentua en remarquant qu'elle se mettait à sourire à son tour. La pauvre était exténuée. Mais c'était facilement excusable, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la même endurance que lui.

Ils l'avaient fait une première fois sur le lit, aucun des deux ne souhaitant être sur le sol. Il fut le plus délicat possible en l'ouvrant pour sa première fois à ce genre de plaisir. Elle avait répondu très bien, ce qui l'avait encouragé après quelques longues minutes consacrés au repos et aux caresses à recommencer, sans se retenir cette fois. Elle avait répondu encore mieux.

Il l'avait envoyé prendre une douche pour se remettre, et elle y était allé en boitant légèrement, peu habitué à ce genre de courbature. Il en avait profité pour ouvrir la fenêtre, aérant la pièce qui en avait bien besoin après ces activités, changer les draps souillés par le sang et leurs fluides du lit et avait prit les habits de Tsuna. Dans le plus simple appareil il était descendu dans la penderie pour les mettre à laver. Si les voisins regardait, il le sentirait immédiatement, et les tueraient. Heureusement, personne n'avait eu l'idée de s'interroger sur la raison des cris qui venait de cette maison.

Les voisins étaient bien trop habitués aux choses étranges comme les explosions qui pouvaient avoir lieu ici…

Il avait préparé son pyjama en décidant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Et puis avait décidé que lui aussi méritait bien une douche. Il l'avait rejoint, et bien entendu, n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui. Qu'elle et personne d'autre qui était capable de voir sous le masque qu'il s'était façonné au fils des années pour se protéger et protéger les autres.

Il l'avait épuisée au point qu'elle en perde connaissance. Il l'avait alors finit de la nettoyer avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, l'avait séchée et remise dans son lit, après l'avoir habillée de son pyjama. Elle n'avait pas bougée, se livrant à lui avec une confiance aveugle qui lui faisait presque peur.

Il s'était rhabillé, sentant que le temps qu'il devait passer dans ce monde était presque terminé. Mais il avait une dernière chose à faire. Il prit un crayon et griffonna un mot sur le cahier de Tsuna. Satisfait, il se remit aux côtés de Tsuna pour passer ses derniers instants à ses côtés.

Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de l'observer dormir paisiblement.

Il y eu un POUF sonore, et la fumée rose envahi de nouveau la pièce.

* * *

Quatre heures. Il n'était partit que quatre heures. Et Tsuna en avait profité pour s'offrir une sieste.

L'Arcobaleno au Pacificateur jaune fronça ses sourcils, mécontent. Il s'apprêtait à la frapper pour la réveiller quand il se ravisa. Son futur lui avait du avoir une bonne raison pour la laisser dormir ainsi. Il observa la pièce, mais ne vit rien de spécial. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la pile de devoir. Il sauta sur la table basse et tourna le cahier pour le lire.

_"Ciaossu._

_Laisse là dormir en paix, elle est fatiguée._

_Je l'ai entrainée toute l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus._

_Les devoirs peuvent attendre demain, non ?_

_Reborn."_

Reborn sourit, comprenant enfin pourquoi les devoirs n'étaient pas faits. S'il était un peu contrarié que ces plans fussent bousculés, ce n'était pas la faute de Tsuna. Non. Il tuerait simplement l'abruti de veau quand ce dernier rentrerait. C'était lui qu'il fallait punir.

Son sourire devint sadique en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à ce stupide bovin. Il tourna sa tête vers Tsuna qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il soupira, contrariée qu'elle ne puisse toujours pas sentir le danger qui pouvait émaner de lui quand il était en colère ou même simplement contrarié. Elle arrivait bien à le ressentir quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Cela blessait son honneur.

D'un seul bond, il la rejoint et décida qu'après tout, une petite sieste ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il s'installa sur la partie inoccupée de l'oreiller, largement suffisante pour quelqu'un de sa taille et s'endormait immédiatement les yeux ouverts, ronflant paisiblement.

* * *

Quand Tsuna se réveilla, c'était le soir. Pourtant, elle ne se réveilla pas parce qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil. Mais c'était autre chose qui n'allait pas. Elle avait faim.

- Enfin réveillée, Dame-Tsuna.

- HIIIIIII !

Elle se leva en sursaut, surprise par la voix, et le regretta immédiatement. Une douleur lancinante émanait de son bas-ventre. Ses activités de l'après-midi lui revinrent aussitôt en tête et son visage prit tout aussi vite la couleur d'une cerise. Elle gémit douloureusement en se tournant vers son tuteur qui avait reprit sa taille habituelle.

- Reborn… Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit sadiquement.

- Des courbatures ?

Elle était sûre maintenant que son visage devait fumer. Elle hocha la tête.

- Bien, fit-il. J'ai dû faire du bon travail alors.

Elle faillit s'étrangler. Savait-il tout ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Qu'est-ce que-

- Allez, descend, ou je mange ton dîner, l'interrompit-il dans ses interrogations infernales.

Elle l'observa sauter par terre et sortir de sa chambre normalement. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, ne sachant plus très bien comment réagir. Ce fut quand elle passa près de ses devoirs qu'elle vit une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne, et qu'elle mit enfin les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Elle soupira de soulagement, ne sachant vraiment pas comment le Reborn d'aujourd'hui aurait réagit à ça.

Elle décida de ne rien dire. Ce serait son secret à elle, et puis ça préserverait certains de ses Gardiens qui n'auraient pas hésités à aller chercher des noises à la personne qui avait prit ainsi son innocence. Elle grogna, une main sur le visage en imaginant la réaction de son père.

Non. Il était _hors de question_ qu'elle en parle à quiconque. Elle décida plutôt de descendre rapidement pour essayer de sauver ce qui devait rester de son dîner de la voracité des bébés de la maison. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était absolument vital qu'elle dise quoi que se soit, vrai ?

Si seulement elle savait…

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous convient.

Est-ce que ça allait ? Est-ce que ça vaux le coup de continuer ? Q.Q


	2. Nouvelle Bouleversante

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire !

Ouah ! Elle a eu beaucoup plus de succès que je ne me l'étais imaginé ! X3

C'est SUPER ! ! ! XD

Merci mille fois à toutes les personnes qui ont prit la peine de laisser un petit mot ! C'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je lis vos encouragements et que j'y réponds ! ^^

Petite précision. J'ai, comme pour "Vongola Decimo I : La Raison", fait quelques petit changement au niveau de la fin de l'arc du futur. Les boites restent les boites, et les mémoires ne sont pas distribuées comme des petits pains. Parce que c'est trop étrange... et bien plus fun comme ça ! XD

Et bien sûr…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Nouvelle Bouleversante.**

Tsuna était inquiète. Comme dans vraiment inquiète. Comme dans vraiment vraiment inquiète. Comme dans totalement terrorisée.

Elle était en retard. Pas en retard de quelques jours, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Mais d'une semaine. Une semaine entière. Et elle ne ressentait pas les légères douleurs qui annonçaient normalement chez elle le début de sa période. Non, à la place, elle avait des nausées.

Ce n'était pas non plus vraiment inhabituel. Elle vivait avec Bianchi, le Scorpion Vénéneux, après tout. Ce n'était pas rare qu'une personne se sente soudainement malade et ait besoin de se rendre aux toilettes pour rendre tout ce qu'elle avait avalé.

La première fois, ça l'avait surprit. C'était au réveil, et elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Alors que Reborn devait manger son déjeuner, elle s'était rendu au toilette et s'était sentit barbouillée tout le reste de la journée. Le lendemain, quand ça recommença, elle cru qu'elle avait attrapé froid, mais elle s'était sentit mieux pendant la journée. La troisième fois, elle avait décidé d'avaler un verre d'eau pour se rincer la bouche, et avait remarquée qu'elle se sentait vraiment mieux.

Elle avait toujours ses étranges nausées, parfois faibles, parfois plus fortes, et si elle arrivait à les calmer en prenant de l'eau, elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Mais elle n'avait pas de fièvre, et elle savait qu'au moindre virus, elle était clouée au lit par sa faible constitution. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être malade.

Cette semaine avait été un enfer. Entre toutes les précautions qu'elle prenait pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille et ses amis surprotecteurs, l'attente impatiente de ses règles et enfin cette petite voix qui ressemblait à son Hyper Intuition et qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de protection, elle était sur les nerfs.

Ou plutôt, comme dit plus haut, elle était tout bonnement terrorisée. Car ce ne pouvait pas être possible, elle n'avait que seize ans… Elle venait à peine de les fêter de la manière folle qu'utilisait sa famille ! Elle l'avait fêté avec Reborn et avait cru une fois de plus qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante !

Reborn… Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Alors que faisait-elle ici, dans cette pharmacie alors qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour donner à sa mère les courses qu'elle lui avait demandé d'acheter ?

Elle posa une main tremblante sur son ventre, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Comment réagir. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie était en train de lui filer entre les doigts, et pensait sérieusement que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Mais le pire, et le plus incompréhensible pour elle, ce n'était pas la peur ou cette impression. Elle vivait quotidiennement avec la peur, et n'avait jamais eu le moindre contrôle sur son destin, née pour être un boss de mafia.

Non. Ce qui l'étonnait franchement, c'était cette excitation qu'elle ne comprenait, cette joie impatiente à l'idée non pas que ce soit faux mais que se soit vrai. Qu'elle attende un bébé. Qu'elle soit enceinte.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à cette idée, et elle blêmit, ressentait à la fois de la joie et de la peur à cette pensée. Elle était complètement déboussolée, n'arrivant pas à se décider quelle émotion était la meilleure.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle sursauta et faillit lâcher ses sacs en entendant une voix étrangère l'appeler. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'un bleu clair, presque argenté de la pharmacienne, qui correspondait à la teinte poivre et sel de ses cheveux. La vieille dame ou doux visage marqué par quelques rides lui sourit.

- C'est à votre tour.

- Ah…

Tsuna regarda autour d'elle, et effectivement, il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la queue. Elle était heureuse qu'il n'y ait personne derrière elle, ce qu'elle voulait demander assez embarrassant comme ça. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, et la pharmacienne lui demanda.

- Que puis-je pour vous?

- Euh… Je…

Elle gigota sur place, devenu incapable de parler. La pharmacienne fronça légèrement des sourcils, s'interrogeant sur ce comportement étrange. Elle observa la jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans vu sa taille et sa stature prendre une grande inspiration et se rapprocher encore plus.

- Je… J'aurais besoin d'un test… De grossesse…

Le cœur de la vieille dame se pinça. À son âge ? Vraiment ? Mais elle ne laissa rien passer de ce qu'elle ressentait, souriant simplement et hochant la tête.

- Nous avons plusieurs modèle, avez-vous une préférence ?

- Euh… Non… C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'achat.

Manquerait plus que ce ne se soit pas son premier… La pharmacienne s'étonna de cette pensée acide, et se gronda mentalement. Ce n'était pas la peine de blâmer cette petite. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dehors, mais ne pouvoir personne qui semblait l'attendre, ni parents, ni jeune homme sûrement aussi coupable que cette fille. Soit il n'était pas au courant, soit il l'avait laissé tombé, fuyant ses responsabilités.

- Je vois, dit-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux vous proposer.

Tsuna hocha la tête et inspira profondément tandis que la vendeuse partie chercher ce qui lui fallait. Ce genre d'achat était extrêmement gênant. Mais… elle reposa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Elle devait être sûre.

C'est dans cette position que la retrouva la vieille dame quand elle revint de sa réserve avec cinq tests différents. Son opinion sur cette jeune fille changea légèrement. On ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer à lui en vouloir alors qu'elle semblait si perdue. Elle toussota un petit peu, pour ne pas surprendre la cliente comme la première fois. Tsuna releva les yeux.

- Voilà ce que je peux vous offrir comme choix.

Tsuna baissa les yeux et grinça intérieurement. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi choisir. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à la pharmacienne, et cette dernière n'hésita pas à l'aider.

- Voici plusieurs sortes de test urinaire qui son vendu chez nous. Leur fonctionnement sont pour la plupart les mêmes, et l'utilisation est à chaque fois très simple et bien détaillé dans la notice. Après, cela dépend de vous goût personnel en matière d'ergonomie. Ils coûtent entre 1230 ¥ (10 €) et 3670 ¥ (30 €).

Tsuna hocha la tête. Elle choisit naturellement celui qui avait la teinte orange. Elle adorait cette couleur. Elle lui porterait chance. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait attendre. Être enceinte ou ne pas l'être ?

- C'est combien ?

La pharmacienne dit le prix correspondant, et Tsuna paya avec son argent de poche. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser l'argent de sa mère pour ça, c'était son problème après tout. Alors qu'elle prenait le sac en papier que lui tendait la pharmacienne, cette dernière ne lâcha pas le sac. Tsuna la regarda, surprise.

- Si vous avez la moindre question, sur n'importe lequel sujet, n'hésitez pas à revenir, d'accord ? Je serais sûrement capable de vous éclairer.

Tsuna sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de gentillesse, mais plus à un jugement immédiat avec condamnation. Elle était jeune et stupide, peut-être enceinte avant d'être majeur et, bien sûr, pas mariée. On ne pensait pas beaucoup de bien de ce genre de personne qui ne devait pas être responsable ou n'ayant vraiment pas beaucoup de contrôle sur leurs désirs physiques.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en réponse, incapable de parler avant de s'incliner profondément, ne sachant comment communiquer sa reconnaissance autrement.

La vieille dame comprit aisément le problème que sa cliente avait. Elle la regarda partir, et elle ne fut effectivement accompagnée par personne. Elle sut alors que donner son soutien à cette jeune fille était la bonne solution.

Elle soupira avant de retourner à son travail.

* * *

Tsuna avait sortit le test du paquet et s'en était débarrassé dans une poubelle. Elle avait cachée la boite en carton dans la poche ventrale de son pull, et était rentrée rapidement à la maison. Elle avait déposée le sac sur le comptoir, et avant qu'on lui demande de ranger les affaires, avait annoncée qu'elle prenait une douche. Sans attendre de réponse ou d'objection, elle était montée à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait allumé la douche, mais ne s'était pas déshabillée.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite, ce fut sortir Natsu de sa boite. Elle aurait bien besoin du soutien du lion de feu. Ce dernier c'était installé sur ses épaules et se frottait souvent contre sa maîtresse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle paniquait ainsi. C'était une bonne chose, non ? C'était normal d'avoir des petits ?

Elle avait sortit le test de la boite, qui ressemblait étrangement à un thermomètre et avait lu la notice. Elle avait passé le test. Et les quinze minutes suivantes furent les plus longues de sa vie. Elle était assise contre le mur carrelée de la salle d'eau, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les bras autour de ses jambes. Toutes les trente secondes, elle regardait le test pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit.

Elle leva la tête avec un soupir. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, cela ne l'aiderait vraiment pas de paniquer ainsi. Elle n'était jamais bonne à la panique. Soit elle était complètement paralysée, soit elle faisait n'importe quoi et ça finissait toujours par se retourner contre elle.

Tsuna ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre. Mais la première chose qui lui apparut fut un hochet. Elle secoua la tête et gronda. Elle respira profondément et referma les yeux. Un landau se mit à danser devant elle cette fois. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se taper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à perdre connaissance ?

Décidant que l'immobilité n'était pas bonne, elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Et bien sûr, faillit tomber sur le sol glissant. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo et soupira de soulagement quand les possibles conséquences de sa maladresse lui apparus. Sa main se mit sur son estomac et elle blêmit. Et si elle était vraiment tombée ? Et si elle avait blessée le bébé ? Si elle l'avait perdue ?

Elle commença à trembler et ce fut le bip du test qui la sortie de son imagination morbide. Elle dirigea son regard sur le test et vit Natsu juste à côté, l'attendant patiemment.

Elle se reprit et marcha vaille que vaille jusqu'où le test reposait par terre, innocent. Elle ne voulu plus savoir, brusquement. Elle su qu'elle était maudite. Quoi que soit la solution, elle n'irait pas. Qu'elle soit ou pas enceinte, elle était tellement déchirée sur ce qu'elle devait ressentir qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Natsu se frotta contre ses jambes, et elle inspira pour se donner du courage. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa le test. Regarda le résultat.

- Natsu, murmura-t-elle de sa voix tremblante.

- Grao ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, deux barres ?

* * *

La vieille dame ne fut pas surprise en voyant arriver la jeune fille qui était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il n'y avait heureusement personne à cette heure, la sortie des bureaux n'étant que dans une heure. Elle pu l'accueillir immédiatement.

- Oui ?

- Oba-san…

La pharmacienne eue mal pour elle en entendant cette voix si faible.

- Oui.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne pu en sortir. Elle prit le test qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle avait relu la notice et comprit ce que signifiaient les deux barres. Elle voulait une confirmation.

Elle tendit le test. La pharmacienne le prit, le lu. Sans surprise, elle constata le résultat positif. Elle eut un grand sourire et annonça.

- Félicitation, mademoiselle. Il semblerait que vous attendiez un heureux évènement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose à dire. La vieille dame sage le comprit immédiatement. La jeune fille se tendit et pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Et puis tout aussi brusquement, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'évanouit. Elle eu juste le temps de tendre les bras pour empêcher une mauvaise chute. Alors que le test tombait par terre, la pharmacienne appelait à l'aide son assistant qui sortit rapidement de la réserve où il travaillait.

Il remarqua vite le problème qui se posait et aida sa patronne à installer la jeune fille sur une couche. Le test aux deux barres complètement oublié gisant par terre.

Tsuna était calme à présent. Le choc de la nouvelle s'était un peu dissipé, et le thé vert qu'elle était en train de boire en compagnie de cette gentille dame aidait beaucoup. E

* * *

lle ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque gorgée de humer la senteur unique de ce mélange.

En vivant avec Reborn et avec ses éternels café expresso, elle avait presque oublié l'odeur et le parfum du thé vert japonais.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda doucement la vieille dame.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers la dame qui était assise à côté du lit de la pharmacie. Elle l'avait veillé tant qu'elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance. Le jeune assistant étant en train de s'occuper des clients qui arrivaient. Elle hocha la tête avant de boire de nouveau. Sa main se posa sur son estomac, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

- Je suis… Excitée, lâcha-t-elle brusquement. Elle tourna des yeux inquiets vers la pharmacienne.

- Est-ce que c'est mal ?

La vieille dame eu un sourire indulgent.

- Tu comptes donc le garder ?

Tsuna parut surprise.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'avortement est une solution…

Elle sut que c'était hors de question en voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'allonger de stupeur avant de se crisper d'horreur. Sa main s'appuya farouchement sur son ventre.

- Non !

La pharmacienne hocha la tête. Heureuse quelque part que cette jeune fille assume ses actions et ses conséquences. L'avortement devenait tellement facile ces jours-ci que c'était presque considéré comme un moyen de contraception, ce qui était horrible. Empêcher la vie de naitre était une chose, terminer celle-ci avant qu'elle ne vous gêne en était un autre.

Tsuna ne se rendit même pas compte de ses actions. Elle savait juste qu'au mot "avortement", tout son corps s'était rebellé. L'idée de tuer la dégoutait déjà assez, alors tuer son propre enfant de ses mains la rendait malade. Elle avala une gorgé de thé pour se calmer. Et parla plus pour elle-même que pour sa compagne.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant…

La vieille dame rassembla ses connaissances pour guider proprement cette jeune fille.

- Le mieux serait d'abord de faire confirmer ce résultat par un médecin. Il faudrait prendre un rendez-vous chez ton médecin de famille pour qu'il demande un test sanguin. Peut-être voudras-tu te faire accompagner par tes parents…

Tsuna grogna et mit une main sur ses yeux. Ses parents.

- Comment je vais leur annoncer qu'ils vont être grands-parents ? Gémit-elle.

- Avec le sourire bien sûr, plaisanta la vieille dame.

Tsuna eu un rire jaune. Cette personne ne se rendait pas compte à qui elle parlait. Elle n'était pas qu'une simple fille comme il y en a tant. Elle était la fille d'un mafieux. Un puissant mafieux. Qui remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver la personne qui avait osé faire ça à sa chère fille. Tsuna était sûre que Iemitsu n'hésiterait pas à utiliser tout les Vongola capable de marcher pour fouiller tout le japon à la recherche quelqu'un de suspect.

Sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qui s'était vraiment passé… Comment le pourrait-il ? Et elle… Ils lui demanderaient sûrement des explications, tous. Elle imaginait déjà leur tête si elle leur disait :

"Eh ! Oui, je suis enceinte. De trois semaines si je calcul bien. Le père ? C'est Reborn. Non, pas le petit bébé, mais la version futur, qui est venu juste pour m'offrir ce cadeau explosif. Sinon, ça va ?"

Ouaip. Elle devenait sarcastique quand elle était désespérée. Elle avait le droit, non ? Elle se sortit de ses sombres pensées pour écouter attentivement ce que la pharmacienne lui disait comme nouveau conseil.

- Ensuite, je te conseil de l'annoncer au père immédiatement.

Voilà. C'était ce genre de chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, mais qu'elle ne pouvait physiquement pas. Hello~o ! Le père vit dans dix ans dans le futur ! Bienvenue dans mon monde !

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle vaguement, essayant d'arrêter d'être aussi sarcastique.

La vieille dame fronça ses sourcils.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Il est aussi responsable que toi de la vie que tu portes en toi. Et puis il à le droit de savoir qu'il est parent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Non… Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste…

Tsuan hésita sur la manière de le dire, et la pharmacienne se trompa sur ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

- Il t'a laissé tomber ? Fit-elle amèrement. C'était ce genre d'homme ?

Tsuna paru surprise.

- Oh, non, non… Il ne m'a pas laissé tomber proprement dit, c'est juste… Il est partit, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne l'avait pas décidé.

La vieille dame la regarda avec pitié et secoua sa tête. Encore une qui était tombé sur un salaud et qui essayait quand même de le défendre.

- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour le défendre ainsi…

Tsuna eu un doux sourire.

- Oui… Oui, je crois que je l'aime. Mais il m'aime aussi, j'en suis sûr, c'est juste… C'est vraiment très compliqué et dur à expliquer…

La pharmacienne hocha la tête, mais pensait que c'était au contraire très simple. Soit il l'aimait, soit il ne l'aimait pas. Et ce qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était une jeune fille plutôt seule. Elle passa sur le sujet.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Si tu as des nausées, demande au médecin que tu iras voir des médicaments, il y en a qui sont très efficace pour ce genre de problème.

- Merci, vraiment, merci. Vous m'avez énormément aidé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Même si je pense que tu es un peu jeune, je pense que la vie est un merveilleux cadeau, et que ce genre de maladie est la meilleure qui soit !

Tsuna sourit à l'enthousiasme de la vieille dame. Elle enlaça son ventre, pouvant presque sentir la vie dont parlait cette dame si sage irradier d'elle.

- Oui… Oui, je crois aussi.

* * *

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment sur la grossesse et ses étapes, sur tout ce que devrait ressentir la jeune fille, sur les changements que son corps subirait et bien sûr, sur la naissance. Et à la fin, Tsuna était plus terrorisée que jamais. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu supporter tout ça ?

La vieille dame avait rit et lui avait tapoté l'épaule en disant que c'était moins terrible à vivre qu'à raconter. Tsuna en doutait…

Elles parlèrent aussi de ses amours, et en fait, Tsuna lui raconta presque tout, se sentant à l'aise avec cette personne si gentille. Comment ça s'était passé, que c'était sa première fois, absolument pas prévu, et que s'il n'était pas là, elle était sûr qu'il l'aimait. Si la pharmacienne était restée septique, Tsuna ne pouvait pas douter de ce fait. Il lui avait répété tant et tant de fois, et tout dans ses actions confirmaient ses paroles. Ce n'était tout simplement pas de chance qu'il soit apparu le mauvais jour. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Tsuna se demandait si c'était vraiment si grave…

La pharmacienne avait été surprise d'apprendre que Tsuna avait seize ans, et non pas quatorze comme elle l'avait cru. Tsuna avait été déprimée mais savait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne grandissait pas assez rapidement.

Elles avaient discuté tant et si bien que Tsuna ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce fut quand l'assistant vint dire au revoir à sa patronne qu'elle se rendit réellement compte qu'il était tard, et qu'elle allait se faire tuer par Reborn. Après être sortit de sa soit-disante douche, elle était sortie en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'air, et Reborn lui avait ordonné de rentrer tôt pour avoir le temps de faire ses leçons.

Quand elle sortit de la pharmacie, la vieille dame lui tendit son test, lui disant qu'elle voulait peut-être le conserver. Tsuna n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de dire oui, de la remercier, et de filer chez elle.

Elle courut tout le long du chemin, et prit juste le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de franchir la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps d'annoncer son retour qu'elle du sauter sur le côté pour éviter des balles.

- HIIIIII ! Reborn ! Ne fait pas ça ! !

- Où étais-tu ? Feula l'hitman en colère

- Je me suis promenée, et j'ai laissé le temps filé, je suis désolée. Je fonce faire ces leçons.

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement, souhaitant de tout cœur échapper à ce regard remplis d'une froide fureur.

Quand son élève disparue de sa vue, Reborn soupira et un peu de tension quitta ses épaules. Quand il ne l'avait pas vu revenir, il avait d'abord été en colère qu'elle ose lui désobéir, et était partit à sa recherche. Mais il ne l'avait trouvé dans aucun endroit où il savait qu'elle aimait passer du temps. Ni dans le parc, au bord de la forêt ou dans la partie commerciale du centre ville. Il avait même poussé jusqu'au collège, même s'il doutait qu'elle soit venue là de son plein gré.

Il avait honnêtement commencé à s'inquiéter, imaginant qu'une famille quelconque aurait pu l'enlever, ou l'attaquer. Pendant un moment, l'image son corps sans vie dans une ruelle, possédant cette immobilité sordide des cadavres s'imposa à lui et il sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à son élève. Il avait horreur de l'échec, et celui là serait le pire de tous.

Aussi, alors qu'il hésitait à appeler Le Neuvième pour lui faire un rapport de la situation, quand il avait vu Tsuna courir pour rentrer chez elle, le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit fut le soulagement. Elle n'avait rien. Et puis la colère s'empara de son être, de manière presque incontrôlable et il descendit rapidement pour l'accueillir à sa manière.

Il aurait voulu vider son chargeur sur elle pour se défouler, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle souriait bêtement, même alors qu'elle paniquait, elle semblait rayonner de l'intérieur et il était décontenancé par cette joie qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez son élève. Et bien sûr, sa curiosité fut émoustillée et effaça un peu sa colère. Il la dissimula en entendant la Mama arriver.

- Ala, Tsu-chan est revenue ?

- Oui Mama. Elle est montée faire ses devoirs.

Nana sourit et s'excusa auprès de Reborn.

- Je suis désolée Reborn-kun, qu'elle te pose autant de problème. Mais c'est vraiment une gentille fille, et je te remercie de prendre soin d'elle ainsi.

Il sentit enfin le reste de sa colère disparaitre.

- De rien. C'est avec plaisir que je le fait.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure environ, tu peux aller lui dire ?

- Bien Mama.

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine, et lui monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Tsuna. Il fut presque surprit qu'elle faisait réellement ses devoirs, l'imaginant en train de se reposer de son après-midi de libre. Mais elle était assis à sa table et essayait de faire ses leçons.

Autre chose d'étrange, elle n'avait pas réagi à son entrée, ni même prit en compte le fait qu'il était arrivé. Il en fut vexé, et sauta sur la première occasion de l'embêter.

- Dame-Tsuna, tu as des problèmes intestinaux ?

- Reborn ! Glapit Tsuna en réponse, relevant le nez de son cahier, ses pommettes devenant vraiment très roses.

Reborn eu un bref rire. Oui, il adorait s'occuper d'elle si ça comportait toute sorte de taquinerie dont il avait le secret. Tsuna soupira, maintenant habituée à ce côté dérangeant de son tuteur. Et elle se remit bravement à faire ses leçons, sans s'arrêter de caresser doucement son ventre.

* * *

-v-

Ouaip, Reborn s'inquiète pour son élève, c'est-y pas mignon !

Et comme il s'inquiète, il lui tire dessus !

…

Ne me demandez pas, c'est Reborn, après tout ! ^^'

Autre chose ! Reborn ne sais PAS ce qui s'est passé avec son futur lui. Il pense que Tsuna a été "entrainée". C'est-à-dire un entrainement physique qui lui permettra de devenir un grand boss etc etc… Pas "cet" autre forme d'entrainement…

Relever la tête du caniveau, bande de pervers(e) ! XO

Allez ! Merci de commenter, et à la prochaine fois ! XD


	3. Confirmation et Surveillance

Yo ! ^o^

Et oui, c'est moi ! Ça faisait un bail, hein ? X3

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre tant désiré de **Assumer ses Action… Ou Celles des Autres** !

Un grand remerciement à toutes les personnes qui ont posté un commentaire. Ca m'allait toujours droit au cœur, et si je n'ai pas eu le temps ou le courage de répondre, j'en suis vraiment désolée, et je vais essayer de me motiver. U_U

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Confirmation et Surveillance**

Tsuna dû attendre lundi pour se rendre là où elle l'avait décidée, Reborn l'ayant retenue tout le dimanche en punition. Elle avait grognée, mais avait bien entendu finit par céder et avait dû passer son après midi à crouler sous les livres de mathématiques. Ce furent eux qui gagnèrent à la fin. Elle avait un mal de tête carabiné, et Reborn ne voulait pas la prendre en pitié. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas trop. Ce n'était pas un entrainement physique, au moins. Elle n'aurait pas pu le faire, et rien qu'imaginer la réaction de Reborn lui donnait des sueurs froides…

Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre chez son médecin généraliste, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de la ville avant qu'elle ne se soit rendue à l'hôpital. Ce docteur n'avait pas une très bonne idée de la conception de la vie privée… Et elle voulait être celle qui l'annoncerait à sa famille avec ses mots. Elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de sa mère ou de l'un de ses amis s'ils apprenaient quoi que se soit d'un voisin ou d'un passant. C'était le bain de sang assuré. Elle avait alors cherché une personne compétente pour ce genre de chose.

La première personne à qui elle pensa fut le Dr Shamal. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée lui vint en tête, elle la balança par la fenêtre encore plus rapidement que Reborn qui éjectait Lambo après qu'il l'ait énervé. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse tripoter par ce pervers.

La seconde personne fut Dino. Enfin, non pas Dino en lui-même, mais surtout la clinique privé qu'il avait acheté à Namimori pour aider sa sœur adoptive. Eux pourraient l'aider, et si elle leur demandait d'être discrets, elle savait qu'ils le seraient. Ils savaient qu'elle était la futur Decimo, après tout.

Autre problème, s'éclipser sans que ni Reborn ni ses Gardiens ne la suivent. Pour Reborn, elle lui avait dit quelque chose qui lui assurait toujours à peu près une à deux heures de tranquillité. Elle devait aller faire les boutiques, car elle avait besoin de sous-vêtement. S'il y avait une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Reborn, c'était sa galanterie envers les femmes. C'était aussi la seule chose qui l'assurait qu'il ne trouverait pas son test de grossesse positif caché dans sa boite à trésors…

Pour ses Gardiens, Yamamoto ne posait pas de problème, d'autant plus qu'il avait un entrainement de baseball. De plus, il n'était pas aussi collant que son homologue de la Tempête.

- Non, Gokudera-kun, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je t'assure, je porterais mes sacs toute seule.

- Mais, _principessa_ ! S'insurgea-t-il. En tant que bras-droit je dois-

- Mais en tant qu'amis, Gokudera-kun j'aimerais vraiment être au calme pour mes achats. Je ne veux plus que tu exploses le magasin simplement parce qu'il y a un pervers qui regarde dans les cabines.

- Mais vous aviez crié ! Répondit le fidèle bras droit.

- J'étais surprise d'avoir vu son reflet ! Répliqua Tsuna, exaspérée par ce souvenir. Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout faire sauter ! Résultat, je me suis trouvée en sous vêtement dans le magasin, la cabine ayant explosée !

Gokudera ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Il avait agit peut-être précipitamment, mais c'était pour le bien de sa princesse. Seulement la vision de son boss en sous-vêtements à moitié grillés ne quitterait pas sa tête d'ici peu… Il soupira, vaincu.

- D'accord, Juudaime… Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas un instant à m'appeler, d'accord ?

- Oui, Gokudera-kun. Je te remercie.

Elle rajouta, voyant son air désolé :

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas pour cet incident. C'était très gentil de ta part d'essayer de me protéger. Mais je ne veux simplement pas que ça se reproduise.

Aussitôt, les compliments de sa Dixième du Nom le remontèrent à bloc, et il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- De rien _principessa_ ! Toujours pour vous !

Elle secoua sa main haut dans le ciel pour lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il s'inclinait profondément. Elle soupira et partie dans la direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour arriver à la clinique des Cavalonne. Avec un peu de chance, elle y arriverait sans problème.

* * *

Tsuna arriva rapidement et fut soulagée de quitter le bus qui était bondé à cette heure de la journée. Elle entra dans le grand bâtiment blanc et marron clair qui était la clinique et fut accueillie par une douce musique d'ambiance. Qui la mit automatiquement sur les nerfs. Elle n'aimait pas d'instinct les hôpitaux…

Il y avait quelques médecins et infirmières qui circulaient rapidement dans les couloirs, parfois quelques patients en béquille, canne ou fauteuil roulant. Toute cette agitation la calma, et elle pu se diriger tranquillement vers l'accueil.

- Bonjour…

La standardiste leva la tête des papiers qu'elle était en train de remplir. Elle eu un grand sourire et s'inclina profondément en reconnaissant la personne devant elle.

- Decimo-sama ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !

- Ah, merci… Fit Tsuna, mal à l'aise à l'utilisation de se titre qu'elle avait toujours du mal à accepter.

Mais rapidement, la femme se releva, plus sérieuse. Si la Decimo était là c'était qu'elle avait besoin de leur service, et donc, qu'elle était peut-être blessée.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien je voudrais un rendez-vous avec un de vos médecins, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous demander de patienter pendant que je consulte les plannings de nos médecins. Généraliste ?

- Oui, ça devrait suffire.

- Alors…

Elle se mit à taper avec frénésie sur son clavier et Tsuna se demanda comment elle était capable de taper aussi vite sans regarder où elle posait les doigts. Elle fut rapide.

- Le docteur Fukuo peut vous prendre immédiatement si vous êtes prête. Il y a eu une annulation de rendez-vous. Ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, c'est notre plaisir de vous servir, répondit la standardiste en s'inclinant de nouveau.

Tsuna sourit et s'apprêta à repartir quand elle fut prise d'une inspiration. Elle retourna au bureau d'accueil, où la femme parue surprise de la voir revenir. Elle raccrocha le téléphone qu'elle venait de prendre pour prévenir le médecin et demanda :

- Oui ? Vous avez oubliez quelque chose ?

- Oui. En fait, j'aimerais que vous ne préveniez pas Dino-san de ma visite ici.

- Ah… Mais je dois le faire, le Boss vous aime beaucoup, et-

Tsuna claqua des mains et supplia.

- S'il vous plait ! Quoi que se soit, j'aimerais pouvoir le lui annoncer moi-même !

Elle releva les yeux, consciente d'être affreusement malhonnête et hypocrite.

- Et puis si ce n'est rien, je ne veux pas l'embêter pour ça. Il se fait déjà assez de soucis comme ça sur mon compte…

Ces arguments semblèrent avoir raison de l'hésitation de la standardiste qui s'inclina, vaincue.

- D'accord. Je vous promets de ne rien dire. Mais soyez sûre de le tenir au courant. Il vous porte vraiment dans son cœur, vous savez ?

- Oui, je sais, et je l'aime énormément moi-même, répondit Tsuna avec un gentil sourire à la pensée de son frère d'adoption et compagnon d'arme des tortures de Reborn.

Elle se retourna pour cette fois entrer dans la salle d'attente. Il y avait quelques personnes qui attendaient calmement. Certaines la saluèrent et elle répondit avec le sourire. Elle s'assit et essaya de se détendre. Mais le silence ambiant était une des autre raisons pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de silence, ou personne n'osait parler de rien avec quiconque. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? De la raison pour laquelle ils venaient ici ? Il y avait mieux comme sujet de conversation…

Heureusement, son docteur ne mit pas trois minutes avant d'arriver. Il balaya la salle des yeux avant de tomber sur elle et s'avança. Elle se leva et ils s'inclinèrent pour se saluer.

- Dr Fukuo je présume ? Murmura Tsuna.

Déjà que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, elle ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'attention en parlant fort. Elle détestait ce silence…

- Lui-même, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Il désigna la porte.

- Par ici, je vous prie.

Elle s'avança en première et attendit qu'il ferme la porte de la salle d'attente pour le suivre vers son cabinet. Elle fit une remarque, légèrement gênée.

- Vous saviez, il y avait des personnes avant moi…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-il. Ils voient d'autres médecins. Nous somme trois en tout comme généraliste ici.

- Oh, fit Tsuna, comprenant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et montèrent jusqu'au premier étage où était centralisé la médecine générale. Il l'invita dans son cabinet, et elle entra. Elle observa le cabinet classique et sobre avant de s'installer dans une des chaises qui faisait face au médecin.

Le Docteur Fokuo semblait être dans la trentaine et avait un sourire qui la mit à l'aise. Il était de taille moyenne, mais avait les cheveux d'un noir rare et les yeux pétillant. Elle l'aima tout de suite. Il lui demanda naturellement.

- Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sa nervosité réapparut, se souvenant de la raison de sa présence. Elle se sentit rougir, mais prit une grande inspiration et demanda, la voix ferme :

- Je voudrais effectuer un test de grossesse.

Elle vit clairement les yeux du médecin s'élargir. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- De grossesse ? répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Avez-vous des raisons de croire que…

- J'ai fait un test que l'on vend en pharmacie, et il est positif. Ma pharmacienne m'a conseillée de confirmer ça avec un test sanguin, et pour ça je dois voir un médecin.

- Je vois, fit-il lentement. Il s'adossa à son fauteuil et continua :

- Le taux d'erreur de ses tests urinaires sont infimes, 1% tout au plus, alors je vais vous le dire franchement. Je pense qu'il y a de grande chance pour que vous soyez enceinte.

Elle hocha la tête. Cette fois, le mot ne déclencha qu'un frisson électrique en elle, et non plus la terreur de la dernière fois. Elle commençait vraiment à s'habituer à l'idée, hein…

- Je vais vous examinez si vous le permettez, et je vous ferais une prise de sang.

- Bien sûr.

Après ça, elle se leva et accompagna son médecin sur la table d'examen. Elle passa un bilan complet et pouvait être fière d'être en parfaite santé. Il lui fit finalement sa prise de sang, et elle regarda avec fascination son sang couler dans le tube. Elle n'avait plus peur du sang, encore moins du sien depuis qu'elle combattait et qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être blessée. Elle ne savait pas par contre si c'était vraiment une bonne habitude…

Elle chassa ses étranges pensées en sentant la fraicheur du coton de désinfectant être apposé sur sa peau, montrant que la prise de sang était terminée. Elle appuya elle-même sur le coton et demanda :

- Il faut combien de temps pour les résultats ?

- Nous les aurons demain à la même heure, je vous en fais le serment.

- Ne vous en fait pas, je peux attendre, protesta Tsuna. Je n'ai pas besoin de traitement de faveur.

Le Dr Fukuo sourit et précisa.

- Il ne faut que 24h pour avoir les résultats de ce genre de test, et je vais simplement demander à ce que votre échantillon de sang passe en priorité à notre labo. C'est tout.

Elle soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à être traitée normalement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Autre chose. J'aimerais que vous n'en parliez pas à Dino-san. J'aimerais lui dire la nouvelle moi-même.

Il saisit l'allusion. Bien que lié par le serment d'Hippocrate et gardant généralement les états de santé de ses patients pour lui, il avait aussi un serment de fidélité envers son boss. Et si son boss lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, surtout concernant cette personne que son boss aimait énormément. Mais il pouvait aussi comprendre son envi de lui annoncer la nouvelle lui-même, si ça se confirmait.

- Je comprends. Je garderais ça pour moi tant qu'il ne me demandera rien, mais s'il me pose la question…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Tsuna, comprenant son dilemme. Je ne compte pas lui cacher quoi que se soit, si c'est… Vrai… Je veux juste le lui dire moi-même, et avec mes mots, c'est tout.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je lui dirais de vous demandez des explications.

Il continua avec humour :

- Mais il ne quittera pas le sol japonais tant que vous ne lui aurez pas répondit, j'en ai peur.

Tsuna hocha la tête en souriant. Ils programmèrent un rendez-vous pour le lendemain à la même heure et elle fut raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie par ce docteur, qui lui souhaita bon courage pour la suite. Elle le remercia de son soutient, sentant confusément qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Elle marcha quelques minutes en silence, trop de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Et puis elle se décida de rentrer pour pouvoir faire ses leçons et éviter une punition de Reborn. Il fallait qu'elle le mette de bonne humeur si elle voulait qu'il accepte qu'elle sorte de nouveau le lendemain.

* * *

Comment elle avait réussi à échapper à son tuteur une nouvelle fois, elle ne savait pas. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans un des magasins qu'elle avait fait la veille, ces yeux onyx avaient cherchés en elle la moindre trace de mensonge. Elle s'était forcée à rester calme et à subir cet examen, sans réussir à contrôler un certain malaise.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'en était sortit sans subir la moindre torture. Tout ce que Reborn lui dit, ce fut un moqueur :

- Tu ne change pas, toujours aussi Dame-Tsuna.

Il avait soupiré avant d'ajouter en soupirant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi…

Elle avait grogné pour la forme, mais avait vraiment du mal à contenir son soulagement. Elle ne croyait toujours pas en sa chance… Elle avait filé à l'école très rapidement après ça, effrayée à l'idée de vendre la mèche. Elle avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis et avait fait l'habituel chemin ensemble, entre rire et cris pour empêcher Gokudera d'exploser quoi que se soit. Surtout l'abruti de baseballeur qui ne faisait que rire de l'emportement de l'argenté…

Elle avait été nerveuse toute la journée, trouvant qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, le temps passait trop lentement entre les murs de ce collège. Kyoko avait été la première à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, faisant faire une torsion de peur de s'être dévoilée à son estomac, ce que ce dernier n'apprécia pas. Combattant sa nausée soudaine et surpassant les interrogations paniqué de son bras-droit, la jeune femme avait répondu avec le sourire que tout allait bien, et avait dû argumenter avec Gokudera pour pouvoir allez toute seule au toilette.

Alors qu'elle se rinçait la bouche, elle retint un soupir en pensant qu'il serait bien capable _d'entrer_ dans ce lieu pour veiller sur elle. L'idée d'un Gokudera au garde à vous à côté des toilette où elle se soulageait était vraiment très embarrassante…

Malheureusement, il semblait que ces interrogations aient éveillé les instincts surprotecteur de Gokudera, qui ne voulu pas la laisser sortir seule une fois de plus. Elle argumenta pendant près de vingt minutes, s'énervant de plus en plus en voyant le temps passer, ne souhaitant pas être en retard à son rendez-vous. Elle ne dû son salut qu'à Yamamoto, qui avait observé cette conversation en silence. Il décida en riant d'aider Tsuna en trainant derrière lui un Gokudera plus que furieux. Tsuna lui en était immensément reconnaissante.

Et la revoilà en chemin pour la clinique. Elle aurait bien prit le bus pour arriver plus rapidement, mais se sentait tellement excitée, entre nervosité et impatience que la simple idée de rester assise, même un simple quart d'heure de plus lui était insupportable. Elle avait déjà subit ça toute la journée, merci bien.

Malgré son manque de talon, elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses pas résonner sur l'asphalte et l'onde de choc remonter le long de ses jambes tant sa marche était puissante. Elle essayait à la fois d'arriver le plus vite possible et de contrôler son impatience. Chose presque impossible. Elle ne ralentit que lorsqu'elle arriva en vu de la clinique, juste à l'heure.

Tsuna l'observa d'un œil critique. Ce n'était qu'un simple bâtiment, avec des murs et un toit. Pourquoi diable avait-elle les genoux qui tremblaient à sa simple vue ? Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine et eu l'impression que son cœur allait sortir tant il battait fort. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et attendit de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs et que son cœur se calme avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé.

Elle eut un autre coup au cœur en voyant la panique qui régnait ici. Elle réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'accueil sans déranger ni les patient sur des brancards, si le personnel médical qui courait partout. Elle reconnut la standardiste de la veille. Qui semblait passer des coups de fils importants, et là encore, elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Tsuna hésita avant de se lancer

- B-Bonjour …!

- Bonjour, que puis-je-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en relevant enfin la tête. Decimo-sama ! Qu'elle plaisir de vous revoir !

- Oui… Je… J'ai un rendez-vous avec le Dr Fokuo, mais…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle ou il y avait toujours autant d'agitation.

- Peut-être est-il occupé…

- Oh, ne vous en faite pas. Les médecins généralistes ne sont appelés en renfort qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce n'est qu'un triste accident de la route, et il est léger. Surtout des contusions et des coupures dues aux éclats de verre. Le nombre de patient est impressionnant car l'accident a eu lieu en centre-ville, mais dans moins d'une heure, ils seront rentrés chez eux pour la plupart. Ceux qui ont besoin d'observation plus longue seront déroutés dans l'hôpital plus proche.

Tsuna eu l'air surprise.

- Vous ne les prenez pas chez vous ?

La standardiste eut un haussement d'épaules résigné.

- Nous somme une clinique privée. Seul ceux qui le veulent et qui le peuvent ont le droit de rester ici.

Elle se pencha pour dire une confidence. Tsuna se pencha à son tour et écouta le chuchotement complice.

- C'est surtout que l'on soigne normalement des mafieux ici, et il n'est jamais bon qu'un civil reste dans ce lieu trop longtemps. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

Tsuna hocha la tête. C'était logique. La standardiste reprit son sourire commercial et annonça :

- Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Vous pouvez allez dans la salle d'attente, je préviens le Dr Fokuo immédiatement.

Tsuna souri et la remercia, repartant en zigzagant entre toutes les personnes présente et atteignant enfin la salle d'attente. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle entra dans cette salle. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, le silence angoissant eu l'effet d'une chape de plomb sur ses épaules, et elle se demanda si finalement elle ne voulait pas attendre dehors…

Heureusement, cette fois encore, son médecin arriva rapidement, et la prit tout de suite. Il lui parut qu'une éternité passa avant qu'elle ne s'assit dans la même chaise qu'elle avait occupée la veille. Elle ne pu rester immobile plus de trois seconde et se mit à s'agiter. Croisant les jambes. Les décroisant. Joignant ses mains. Jouant avec ses doigts. Séparant ses mains. En passant une dans ses cheveux. Jouant avec une mèche. Croissant les jambes…

Le médecin cachait un sourire face à cette nervosité bien compréhensible. Il écrit quelques mots dans le dossier de sa patiente, ressentant de nouveau une bouffé d'orgueil à l'idée d'être celui qui traitait _la_ Decimo. Et qui avait eu l'exclusivité de cette nouvelle, la Decimo, enceinte. Ce n'était pas encore confirmé, n'ayant pas lu les résultats du test sans la présence de la personne la plus concernée. Mais…

Il eu enfin pitié d'elle et toussota pour attirer son attention. Qui se dirigea immédiatement tel un aimant sur lui. Il sourit.

- J'ai reçu les résultats il y a quelques heures déjà.

- Alors ?

Il fut surprit par l'espoir qui transpirait de son ton et de l'attente clairement visible dans ses yeux. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus inquiète à cette idée, mais une fois encore, il s'agissait de la Decimo, future Boss des Vongola. Pour lui, elle était un être à part, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Je ne l'ai ait pas lus avant vous. Nous allons découvrir ça ensemble, si vous le voulez bien ?

Tsuna hocha la tête avec frénésie, persuadée que ce docteur voulait la voir mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Elle le vit sortir de son dossier une enveloppe épaisse marron, et il en sortit une liasse de papier. Il n'eut besoin que d'un instant pour survoler la première page avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent et qu'un sourire apparut. Tsuna crue qu'elle allait finalement mourir étouffée tant sa gorge était serrée et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

Il huma son approbation en tournant les pages et une fois qu'il eu lu tout le rapport d'analyse, se tourna vers sa patiente qui le regardait avec un air de bête affamée qui avait la furieuse envi de lui sauter à la gorge. Comprenant que s'il ne parlait pas, elle allait le tuer, il laissa sa bonne humeur transparaitre à ce genre de nouvelle et annonça.

- Félicitation. Il semblerait bien que vous attendiez un enfant.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être une surprise. Elle s'y était préparée, et s'en doutait depuis quelques jours, presque une semaine. En plus, son Hyper Intuition, qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut lui avait clairement soufflée cette réponse. Mais se le voir confirmer, savoir, être sûr, fut un nouveau choc. Un bon type de choc, mais un choc quand même.

Pour la énième fois, ses mains vinrent se poser sur son ventre en tremblant et elle ne put empêcher un sourire béat d'apparaitre, ainsi que quelques larmes. Elle était complètement bouleversée, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était bien de ressentir autant de joie à être enceinte aussi jeune, tout en ressentant pourtant autant d'inquiétude envers son future.

Toute idée de mafia avait disparue de sa tête, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille qui attendait un enfant, peut-être un peu trop tôt. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête comme problèmes étaient le futur regard de ses voisins en là voyant ainsi, la joie qu'elle aurait à tenir son bébé dans ses bras, les problèmes qu'elle rencontrerait à l'école, le bonheur de l'élever, ce genre de chose. Pas une fois la mafia vint dans ses suppositions.

Elle n'était plus l'héritière d'un quelconque empire mafieux, mais seulement une jeune femme qui attendait un enfant.

Elle fut sortie gentiment de ses pensées chaotiques par une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement pour rencontrer un verre d'eau tenu par le Dr Fokuo.

- Tenez. Buvez.

Tsuna murmura un remerciement et bu avec reconnaissance le liquide frais qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en écoutant les paroles du médecin qui était retourné à son bureau.

- Les examens sont bons, même si vous faite une légère anémie. Avez-vous des nausées importantes ?

- Ah… Euh… Oui, assez, parfois. Je bois un verre d'eau et elles passent, mais de temps en temps, elles sont plus importantes.

- C'est pour ça. Je vais vous prescrire un anti-nauséeux et quelques vitamines, même si vous n'en avez pas vraiment besoin, je préfère être prudent.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il continuait d'écrire de cette écriture de médecin que personne d'autre qu'eux étaient capables de comprendre.

- Je vais continuer de vous suivre, mais je vous conseille de prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue pour le suivit du bébé.

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête.

- Vos parents sont-ils au courant de…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne voulais pas leur dire sans en être sûre moi-même. Personne n'est au courant.

Le Dr hésita un peu avant d'ajouter doucement :

- Même pas le père ?

Tsuna soutint son regard sans peine.

- Non plus.

Il hocha là tête, soudain mal à l'aise de sentir ce regard perçant sur lui. Il ne devait pas oublier avec qui il traitait, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Je vois… Et bien, je vous conseille bien évidement de leur dire à tous et rapidement. Vous aurez besoin de leur soutien pour cette épreuve qui est loin d'être anodine. Surtout à votre âge…

Il avait hésité avant d'ajouter la dernière partie, mais fut soulager en voyant la compréhension sur le visage de sa patiente.

- Je ne comptais pas leur cacher. Je préférais simplement attendre.

Un simple silence s'installa entre eux, bientôt rompu par le docteur qui se leva.

- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire si ce n'est bonne chance, mademoiselle.

Tsuna se leva et répondit au sourire que son docteur possédait avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Et mes sincères félicitations, bien entendu. La onzième génération est en route.

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée et elle se figea, pétrifiée.

Et voilà…

Confirmation de la nouvelle. Et enfin, le véritable enjeu de l'affaire lui apparait.

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ! Même après la lonnnnnngue attente !

Je vous invite bien sûr à aller voir mes autre histoires (j'ai fait un chapitre pour chaque pour me faire pardonner ! ^w^), et mon nouveau OS : **Cadeaux surprenant**, spécial dédicace Hibari-sama et ses fans ! X3

Autre nouvelle histoire : **La Dance des Éléments**. Mais avant que vous vous mettiez à hurler comme quoi je me disperse vraiment trop, sachez que c'est vraiment une petite histoire de cinq ou six chapitre maximum, et que j'ai presque terminée de l'écrire.

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez ma longue absence et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires ! ^^

Un petit Omake ?

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

_Toutes mes félicitations ! C'est un vigoureux garçon !_

_Tsuna gisait, exténuée sur la table de travail. Mais elle tenta de se redresser pour apercevoir le visage de son fils. __**Son fils**__…_

_On la soutint alors qu'une infirmière anonyme lui apportait le petit bout de bonheur. Elle le prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse et vit que le visage était caché par la couverture. Elle l'écarta doucement et…_

_Sa figea._

_- Ciaossu !_

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! !

Tsuna se réveilla en hurlant, terrifiée. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital mais dans son lit, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore accouchée. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Dame-Tsuna !

Elle sursauta et releva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec un Reborn particulièrement furieux d'avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement à trois heures du matin par son élève.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler à cette heure-ci du matin ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! !

L'image du bébé, réplique exacte de Reborn lui apparut, et elle se recula rapidement pour éloigner la vision d'horreur. Elle s'éloigna si vivement qu'elle se cogna la tête contre le mur et s'assoma, tombant inconsciente sur son lit.

Reborn la regarda sans un mot avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

- Dame-Tsuna…

* * *

X'D

Pauvre Tsuna… Avoir l'enfant de Reborn n'est pas si facile, n'est-ce pas ? X3


	4. Filature Secrète

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent ce nouveau chapitre ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez, et continuerez à me le faire savoir grâce à vos commentaires ! ^^ C'est toujours énormément amusant de les découvrir ! XD

Petite info importante. J'ai mis à jour les anciens chapitres car j'ai fait une petite modification du nom de Tsuna. De "Tsunami", elle est devenue "Tsunayuki". Après les évènements au japon, je trouvais ça plus juste. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer à ce propos.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Filature Secrète**

Gokudera était inquiet. Il l'avait été toute la journée en voyant l'agitation de sa chère Dixième du Nom. Elle essayait d'être discrète, mais ses yeux tout particulièrement entrainé pour détecter le moindre problème chez elle avait facilement vu qu'elle regardait l'horloge murale bien trop souvent. De plus, il pensait sérieusement qu'elle allait se soulager de trop nombreuse fois par rapport à son habitude.

Oui. Il avait même une idée de combien de fois elle allait au toilette par jour. Il était son bras-droit.

Aussi quand elle lui demanda pour la deuxième fois de suite de ne pas la raccompagner chez elle comme il le devait, il refusa. Et si cet abruti de baseballeur ne l'avait pas entrainé de force, ils seraient sûrement encore à argumenter.

Mais il ne l'avait pas trainé bien loin. Il fut surprit voir choqué quand il sentit Yamamoto le lâcher et se retourner pour observer la silhouette de la _principessa_ qui s'éloignait. Il était devenu étrangement sérieux, un air qui ne s'affichait sur son visage que lorsqu'il combattait ou qu'il était _vraiment_ inquiet. Gokudera avait sentit son estomac se serrer en réponse. Si cet insouciant était inquiet, c'était que ça devait être grave.

Il s'énerva, la seule manière qu'il connaissait de cacher son anxiété.

- Tch ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé aller avec elle, yakyu-baka, si tu es toi aussi inquiet ?

Yamamoto retrouva son sourire, même s'il n'avait pas autant de luminosité qu'avant.

- Parce que Tsuna ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, alors que maintenant, on peut savoir où elle va.

Gokudera oublia de l'engueuler pour tant de familiarité envers la princesse à l'idée de fouiner ainsi dans sa vie privée. Il hésita visiblement, son inquiétude se disputant à son respect. Ce fut les prochaines paroles du Gardien de la Pluie qui le décida.

- Fait comme tu veux, mais moi, je la suis.

- Comme si j'allais laisser la Juudaime être harceler par quelqu'un comme toi sans réagir !

Yamamoto dissimula son sourire satisfait. Gokudera était si facile à comprendre, surtout quand il s'agissait de Tsuna. La pensée de son amie lui fit perdre un peu de sa bonne humeur. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qui pouvait bien se passer d'assez grave pour qu'elle ne leur en parle pas. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, après tout. Et elle leur confiait la plupart des choses qui la troublait.

Les seules choses dont elle ne parlait pas avec eux, elle avait Kyoko ou Haru et même parfois Hana pour le faire, mais aucune des jeunes filles ne semblait savoir ce qui perturbait autant leur amie commune. Ce souci inquiétait tout le monde, même s'il avait été bien plus visible aujourd'hui, tous avait remarqué quelques chose d'étrange dans son comportement depuis environ une semaine. Ils auraient peut-être dû interroger son tuteur. Lui devait savoir. Il savait toujours tout à propos de Tsuna. S'en était presque effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin ! Si on la perd, je vais t'exploser si fort qu'on ne retrouvera jamais aucun de tes restes !

Yamamoto se re-concentra sur la "filature" qu'ils étaient en train de faire. En fait, ils étaient juste en train de la suivre bonne distance. C'était facile, elle marchait tout droit, assez rapidement, et sans jamais se retourner. Il savait que l'instinct de Tsuna était monstrueusement affiné, et qu'elle aurait dû les sentir la suivre. Il fronça ses sourcils en comprenant que la seule raison qui l'aveuglait ainsi au monde était ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa propre sécurité.

Ils la suivirent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un grand bâtiment de plusieurs étages, blanc et marron, qu'il connaissait bien. Yamamoto murmura :

- Mais c'est-

- La clinique du Cheval Ailé Dino, continua dans un grognement son compagnon.

- Pourquoi viendrait-elle là ? reprit Yamamoto, pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'interruption.

Gokudera ne répondit rien, ignorant la réponse et étant plus occupé à observer avec une inquiétude grandissante sa chère patronne rentrer dans le bâtiment après avoir prit le temps de l'observer pendant un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Lui demanda Yamamoto.

Il alluma une cigarette et prit une bouffé qui le ne le calma qu'à peine.

- On attend, crétin. On attend.

* * *

Ryohei était en train de faire son énième extrême jogging de la journée quand il aperçut ses deux collègues au coin d'une rue, en train d'observer quelque chose avec attention. Curieux de nature, il s'approcha avec toute la discrétion qu'il possédait.

- Yo ! Rugit-il, faisant sursauter ses confrères. Yamamoto, tête de poulpe ! Qu'est-ce que-Hmphr !

Après avoir faillit causer un arrêt du cœur des deux adolescents, ces derniers eurent le même réflexe, c'est-à-dire sauter sur le gardien si bruyant pour le faire taire. Et si Gokudera avait dans l'idée de le faire taire définitivement, Yamamoto, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas attiré trop l'attention, le libéra pour lui demander :

- Sempai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est EXTRÊMEMENT à moi de vous demander ça, répondit le gardien surpris et vexé par le traitement qu'il venait de subir.

- Répond à la question, tête de pelouse !

- Tu m'as insulté, tête de poulpe !

Yamamoto su que s'il n'intervenait pas tout de suite, il faudrait qu'il aille chercher Tsuna pour les séparer, ce qui était tout à fait à l'encontre de leur objectif.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Finit-il par s'exclamer. Ce n'est pas le moment de se bagarrer, d'accord ?

Plus que la demande, ce fut le ton presque énervé du Gardien normalement si calme qui décida les deux têtes de bois à se calmer. Gokudera ne répondit que par un vague "Tch !" et retourna observe l'entrée de l'hôpital. Ryohei répondit à Yamamoto en se grattant la tête, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien.

- Je faisais qu'un EXTRÊME jogging quand je vous ai vu. Vous aviez l'air EXTRÊMEMENT bizarre, alors je suis venu vous voir, c'est tout. Maintenant, si vous m'expliquiez, se serait bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?

Il essaya de se pencher, mais Yamamoto l'en empêcha.

- Ah… En fait… On suit Tsuna.

- Sawada ? Fit Ryohei, étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas trouvé qu'elle agissait bizarrement ces temps-ci ?

Le boxeur croisa les bras pour mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait rien remarqué chez Sawada, mais maintenant que son kôhai en parlait, il lui semblait bien que ça sœur lui avait parlé de Sawada en s'inquiétant un peu pour elle. S'il se souvenait bien, il avait rit pour la rassurer en lui promettant que Sawada savait prendre soin d'elle-même.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort, et qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention à son amie…

- Kyoko m'a parler d'un truc comme ça, mais je n'ai rien remarqué…

- Tch ! Intervint enfin Gokudera, détachant son regard de l'entrée de la clinique. Quoi de plus naturel pour une tête de pelouse !

Ryohei fut vexé par cette remarque et s'apprêtait à remettre en place cette grande gueule de manière extrême quand il remarqua son air de plus en plus paniqué sous sa fausse colère. Il ne fut pas le seul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gokudera ?

L'Italien alluma sa troisième cigarette et répondit en grognant.

- Ça fait déjà vingt minutes, et elle n'est toujours pas ressortie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?

- Peut-être est-elle allée rendre visite à Dino-san ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Gokudera. Il est en Italie en ce moment.

- Peut-être veut-elle devenir infirmière ! Lança à tout hasard l'extrême gardien.

Aussitôt leur imagination leur afficha l'image d'une Tsuna déguisé avec une blouse rose pâle d'infirmière, qui ne cachait absolument pas ses longues jambes. Elle avait un grand sourire alors que son chapeau avec une croix rouge disparaissait presque sous sa chevelure sauvage.

Ils eurent tous des réactions différentes. Ryohei leva les bras au ciel en disant qu'elle serait EXTRÊMEMENT mignonne alors que les deux plus jeune essayaient vainement de combattre un saignement de nez. Ils chassèrent cette image dérangeante de leur tête, et Gokudera se mit à vociférer sur le stupide sportif. Il aurait été sûrement plus impressionnant si son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles n'était pas rouge écrevisse.

Cette fois, Yamamoto n'intervint pas, continuant de reprendre le contrôle des couleurs de son visage et de ses émotions. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, quand un mouvement attira son attention qu'il se reprit tout à fait et tapota sur l'épaule du Gardien de la tempête. Ce dernier allait l'envoyer balader jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'air sérieux et inquiet sur le visage du jeune homme. Il se calma aussitôt et observa à son tour. Ryohei, ne voulant pas être laissé derrière regarda ce qui intriguait tant ses deux collègues.

Tsuna était sortit. Elle se tenait debout, semblant étrangement fragile dans son uniforme de seconde année. Elle avait une main sur le ventre et le regard fixé par terre. Mais ce qui choqua le plus ses amis furent la pâleur de son visage et les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment de ses yeux bruns.

Ce fut automatique, tous leurs êtres se révoltèrent à la vue de ses larmes. Tsuna n'était pas les larmes, les larmes ne lui allaient pas. Elle était le sourire rassurant, lumineux, la panique rapide, l'inquiétude pour les autres, jamais pour elle, la rassurance, la sûreté, et le rire joyeux. Elle n'était pas les larmes. Elle ne devrait jamais avoir à pleurer.

Ils voulurent se précipiter vers elle pour la rassurer, la soutenir, mais elle les prit de vitesse. Elle releva la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Ils virent leur boss tourner la tête, observer la rue, et ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur avant qu'elle ne les voit. Après quelques secondes, ils osèrent de nouveau se pencher pour la voir se diriger à l'opposé d'eux. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et hochèrent la tête. Oubliées l'idée de jogging ou de disputes stupides, il y avait plus important pour l'instant. Bien plus important.

* * *

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de la suivre longtemps. Elle s'arrêta dans une pharmacie du centre ville ou une vieille dame sembla l'accueillir chaleureusement. Mais après seulement quelques secondes de discussion, cette même dame l'enlaça chaleureusement. Et le plus choquant fut pour les trois garçons de voir la normalement très timide Tsuna rendre l'embrassade avec la même énergie, si elle n'était pas supérieure.

Après ce moment d'émotion, ils virent Tsuna essuyer ses larmes tandis que la dame partait dans l'arrière boutique. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour la voir revenir avec plein de petits paquets et la virent les mettre dans un sachet avant de le tendre à Tsuna. Cette dernière paya et sortit.

Ils furent soulager de voir qu'elle n'avait plus les larmes aux yeux, même si elle restait affreusement pâle. Elle mit fébrilement son paquet de médicament dans son sac de cours et soupira. Elle resta debout comme ne sachant plus du tout où aller. La frêle jeune fille sembla hésiter, marcha quelques pas dans leur direction avant de secouer doucement la tête et de prendre une autre rue. Là encore ils la suivirent, de plus en plus décidés à découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

Ils commençaient vraiment à craindre quelque chose de grave, de très grave. D'abord une clinique, et maintenant une pharmacie ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez leur amie ? Ils n'osaient pas en discuter entre eux, de peur que leur imagination ne devienne trop morbide, et qu'ils perdent Tsuna de vue. Ils la virent prendre un bus. Les trois Gardiens paniquèrent un moment, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient y aller, de risque de se faire prendre. Ils eurent juste le temps de bondir à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Heureusement, l'heure de sortie des bureaux était passée, aussi le bus n'était pas bondé. Ils s'installèrent discrètement à l'avant, derrière le chauffeur, du côté opposé à celui qu'avait prit Tsuna. Cette dernière était dans le fond, et regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, le menton posé dans une de ses mains, l'autre ne quittant jamais son ventre.

Ils n'osaient pas échanger entre eux dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans ce bus. Aussi sursautèrent-ils comme beaucoup de monde quand un passager particulièrement bruyant entra dans le bus. Il devait avoir un peu bu car il ne marchait pas vraiment droit. Le bus démarra avant qu'il ne se soit installé et il perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur les genoux d'un monsieur qui n'avait rien demandé. Avec des rires et en s'excusant à peine, il se releva sous le regard courroucé de l'homme et s'installa… Sur la place à côté de Tsuna.

Aurait-elle été plus attentive, et lui plus sobre, ils auraient sûrement sentit, comme tout le reste du bus, l'intention meurtrière qu'émirent les trois jeune gens. Yamamoto, bien malgré lui retint Gokudera d'aller exploser l'ivrogne. Même si lui-même avait une furieuse envie de le découper en morceau et qu'il devinait l'envie de son sempai de le transformer en sac de sable. Leurs pulsions meurtrières ne s'améliorèrent pas en le voyant approcher sa main de la cuisse de Tsuna, tout en regardant ailleurs, avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas.

Mais leur intention furent remplacé brutalement par de la stupeur et un choc profond en entendant un claquement sonore suivit du bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement par terre. Tsuna venait de le gifler sans sommation, et sûrement de toutes ses forces. Sans détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Tous ceux qui avait été témoin de la scène était bouche bée, mais leur surprise ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui de l'ivrogne. Il voulu insulter cette personne qui avait osé le frapper quand son sang se glaça et qu'il se crispa. Un frisson parcouru l'assemblé.

Tsuna avait enfin détaché son regard du paysage qui défilait pour fixer son voisin qu'elle avait envoyé par terre. Mais ce n'était pas un doux regard, loin de là. C'était un regard glacé et pourtant, l'homme aurait juré qu'il avait vu une lueur orangée, comme si ses yeux étaient eux-mêmes en feu. Toujours est-il qu'il faillit se faire dessus en remarquant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, perçant son âme douloureusement. Il descendit précipitamment au prochain arrêt et même après être descendu, pouvait encore sentir ce regard sur son dos.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais boire autant. Ça pouvait sérieusement lui attirer des ennuis…

Elle soupira et reprit sa contemplation, la tension dans le bus disparaissant avec sa colère. Aussitôt des murmures étonnés parcoururent le bus, donnant l'occasion aux trois collégiens de faire une simple remarque.

- Waouh… Souffla Yamamoto.

- Extrême Waouh… Rajouta Ryohei, oubliant même de hurler.

- Juudaime… Se mit à pleurer la Tempête.

Il était tellement fier de l'avoir comme boss ! Yamamoto lui tapota l'épaule, compréhensif.

Cet incident mêla admiration et inquiétude. Tsuna était normalement très patiente, une patience d'ange, même, et jamais ils ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère pour pas grand-chose, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la signification du pas grand-chose. La Tsuna normale aurait été gênée et aurait demandé à l'homme d'enlever sa main. Il aurait peut-être insisté, et si ses gardiens n'avaient pas été à, d'autre personnes du bus l'aurait sûrement aidé. Là, il ne l'avait pas encore touché (heureusement pour lui) qu'elle l'avait giflé assez fort pour l'envoyer valser.

Elle devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour avoir agit comme ça, et se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Mais maintenant, ils se demandaient s'ils voulaient vraiment savoir.

Ils la suivirent de près quand elle descendit, et comprirent qu'elle allait dans le parc. Ce qui les arrangeait. Avec les arbres et les nombreux buissons, ils pouvaient s'approcher d'elle en restant discret. Ils continuèrent de suivre ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe sur un banc en face du lac ou voguaient quelques bateaux que des enfants télécommandaient, profitant des derniers beau jours de l'automne. Les canards et le couple de cygnes ne parurent pas non plus attirer son attention. Le vent soufflait légèrement et elle frissonna visiblement, mais ne fit rien pour être plus confortable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Gémit Gokudera, furieux de ne pas savoir.

- Peut-être mal à l'estomac, fit remarquer Yamamoto.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ryohei.

Yamamoto désigna leur boss de la main.

- Elle se tient toujours le ventre, c'est étrange, non ?

- Une appendicite, grommela le gardien de la Tempête. Non, elle aurait déjà été opérée. Un ulcère ? Peut-être… C'est pour ça qu'elle a des médicaments.

Il pâlit brusquement et tomba à terre.

- Mon dieu, c'est ma faute !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit Yamamoto en se tournant vers l'argenté, ayant du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

Pourquoi l'ulcère de Tsuna, si c'était ça, serait sa faute ? Mais sûr de lui, Gokudera se mit à frapper le sol de son poing en gémissant.

- J'aurais dû mieux la protéger de la nourriture d'Aneeki… C'est ma faute. Je ne mérite pas d'être son bras droit !

Yamamoto soupira, soulagé. Bien que connaissant l'efficacité de la nourriture de Bianchi, il doutait que se soit quelque chose d'aussi simple. Ce n'étais pas quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être caché, elle leur en aurait parlé. Ryohei devait penser comme lui parce qu'il essaya, à sa manière, de rassurer le génie. Il le tapa dans le dos avec assez de force pour lui faire avaler de la terre.

- Mais non ! Sawada est bien trop EXTRÊME pour être défaite par quelque chose comme ça ! Et puis, si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien ! Si ça se trouve, elle a seulement des problèmes gastriques !

Il y eu un lourd silence. De simple maux d'estomac ne vous envoie pas à la clinique, avait envie de lui dire Yamamoto. Mais il su qu'il devait se taire en voyant lentement se relever Gokudera, dans un état au-delà de la fureur.

- Pardon… Gronda le Gardien de la Tempête. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire ?

- Quoi ? Répondit le boxeur sans se rendre compte de la colère qu'il avait provoqué. T'as des problèmes d'oreilles ? Je viens de dire que Sawada a peut-être des probl-

Il fut réduit au silence par Gokudera qui s'était mis en tête de lui faire avaler un bâton de dynamite tout en vociférant :

- Ne le répète pas stupide sportif, ne le répète pas ! La Juudaime ne pourra jamais souffrir de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant !

Alors que le troisième année essayait de répondre, apparemment pas inquiet de voir Gokudera tenter d'allumer sa dynamite, Yamamoto eu le cœur à sourire. Il savait que c'était un moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour décompresser rien qu'un petit peu. Il aurait aimé les rejoindre essayer de les séparer pour que Gokudera dirige sa colère sur lui et qu'il se mette alors à rire avec insouciance. Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait pas être insouciant alors que sa meilleure amie avait des problèmes

Il redirigea son regard sur elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il avait l'impression que son sang s'était glacé. Sans réfléchir, il sortit de sa cachette et se précipita aux côtés de Tsuna. Les deux autres arrêtèrent leur dispute pour voir ce qui se passait, et ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le Gardien de la Pluie.

Tsuna était en train de pleurer.

* * *

Tsuna n'avait pas voulu rentrer immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire face à sa famille ou encore pire, à son tuteur tout de suite. Elle voulait prendre un peu l'air réfléchir, essayer de se calmer et penser posément. Elle avait prit un bus, la tranquille routine l'ayant calmé. Elle avait vu le parc et était descendu, enfoncée trop profondément dans ses pensées pour se rappeler de quoi que se soit qui aurait pu se passer. Elle avait trouvé un banc et s'était assise. Elle n'avait plus bougé.

Tsuna était immobile. On aurait presque cru à une statue particulièrement bien faite si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas légèrement ou si le vent d'automne la faisait pas frissonner. Ses yeux suivaient sans vraiment les voir les vagues produites par les différentes embarcations du lac. Elles s'échouaient sur le bord du rivage pour mourir. Inévitablement. Elle ferma ses yeux douloureusement. Elle avait la gorge nouée par un sentiment de peur mais surtout de culpabilité. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

Les paroles pourtant anodines de son médecin résonnaient en elle comme un glas sans fin.

_"__Et mes sincères félicitations, bien entendu. La onzième génération est en route."_

Son estomac se retourna et elle eu envi de vomir. Il lui fallu beaucoup de volonté pour se contrôler. Elle se mit à trembler.

La onzième génération.

Cet enfant à venir n'était pas _son_ enfant. C'était juste pour le monde le onzième héritier de la couronne des Vongola, une famille mafieuse qui étaient l'élite en matière de meurtre et de domination. Un autre jouet dans un jeu de pouvoir sordide et sanglant. Quel avenir cela lui réservait-il ?

Le prochain héritier… Il allait connaitre le même destin qu'elle… Elle sentit les larmes se rassembler dans ses yeux. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait de condamner un enfant innocent à une vie dans le sang et le meurtre, une vie qu'elle-même refusait. Comment imposer ça à son propre enfant ?

L'envie de fuir la prit soudain. Fuir, le plus loin possible des Vongola. Mais se serait abandonner ses amis, sa famille derrière elle, et Reborn… Et puis, pourrait-elle vraiment fuir ? Les Vongola la retrouveraient. Comme des loups ne laissent jamais échapper une proie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait fuir. Leur cacher sa grossesse ? Mais combien de temps avant que ça se voit… Ce n'était pas une bonne solution.

La pauvre jeune fille ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, ne sentant même pas ses larmes qui maintenant cascadaient sur ses joues. Elle était perdue et complètement déchirée. Elle ne voulait pas imposer ça à son enfant. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste… Ce n'était pas juste !

- Tsuna ?

Tsuna sursauta en rouvrant ses yeux, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Bien que flou à cause des larmes, elle reconnue sans peine le visage de Yamamoto, ses yeux noisettes reflétant facilement toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour son amie. Il était accroupi devant elle, ses mains sur ses genoux en signe de réconfort, et la regardait avec appréhension.

- Y-Yamamoto, fit-elle d'une voix tremblante qui fit mal à son Gardien.

- Juudaime !

Ils se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix qui arrivait en courant, accompagné de Ryohei. Ils s'arrêtèrent petit à petit. Gokudera répéta, plus faiblement :

- Juudaime…

Tsuna essaya de se reprendre. Elle essuya ses larmes rapidement en se redressant et força un pauvre sourire sur son visage.

- L-Les gars… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On…

Ils restèrent silencieux, n'osant avouer qu'il l'avait filée toute l'après-midi. Le silence de ses amis finit par faire tomber son sourire, et elle continua à les regarder sans montrer la moindre expression. Le génie se trouvait pour une fois à court d'idée sur ce qu'il pouvait faire. Le boxeur n'avait plus aucune énergie pour essayer de remonter le moral de son amie. Et le baseballeur n'était pas vraiment dans une meilleure position. Ce fut pourtant lui qui finit par murmurer doucement.

- On était inquiet, Tsuna.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le masque de Tsuna ne tombe complètement. La compassion de ses amis envers elle était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes et elle enlaça Yamamoto, se mettant à pleurer bruyamment.

- Oh, Yamamoto…!

Immédiatement, le Gardien de la Pluie l'empêcha de tomber par terre en répondant à son embrassade. Il la stabilisa, restant par terre avec la jeune fille en larme. Mais alors qu'il frottait son dos en essayant de la calmer, il partageait des coups d'œil paniqués vers ses deux autres compagnons. Qui n'en menaient pas plus large, absolument pas habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de leur amie. Et les paroles qu'elle gémissait entre ses sanglots ne faisaient aucun sens pour eux.

- Pourquoi… Ce n'est pas juste… Pourquoi faut-il que se soit comme ça…?

- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste, Tsuna ? Essaya Yamamoto.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois condamné à être un Parrain de la mafia ?

Les trois adolescents se figèrent, mais elle continua à déverser toute la rancœur qui s'était accumulée depuis longtemps et qui, aujourd'hui, était trop grande.

- Pourquoi faut-il que se soit moi ? Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, je ne veux pas être obligé de tuer des gens, je ne veux pas…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'il sanglot forçait son passage dans sa gorge, la lançant dans une nouvelle crise de larme incontrôlable.

Yamamoto la serra plus fort dans ses bras et chuchota sans cesse dans son oreille des murmures d'encouragement. Gokudera arriva enfin à se sortir de sa stupeur paralysante et il s'accroupit près de son boss, de la personne qui avait changé sa vie en l'acceptant malgré tout, malgré qu'il ait essayé de la tuer. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et elle tressaillit. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, des yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime. On est avec vous.

Mais cela eu l'effet contraire de ce qu'il espérait. Cela provoqua une nouvelle crise de larme. Profondément attristé par ce qu'il avait malgré lui fait, il s'apprêtait à se reculer pour laisser de l'espace à sa boss quand la main de celle-ci jaillit vers lui et lui attrapa le bras. Il pouvait la sentir trembler à travers les vêtements.

Il se figea en l'entendant hoqueter :

- Merci. Merci, Gokudera-kun. Merci, merci…

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer mais réussi à souffler :

- Toujours pour vous, Juudaime, toujours.

Ryohei hocha la tête, partageant pour une fois l'avis de son collègue.

- Extrêmement d'accord, déclara-t-il presque solennellement.

Ils la laissèrent pleurer, ignorant les regards intrigués et les murmures sur leur compte des passants. Ils restèrent avec elle, ignorant jusqu'au soleil qui finissait sa course du jour, commençant à peindre le ciel de ses couleurs de feu. Ils restèrent aux côtés de leur amie, à écouter ses balbutiements jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent de simples soupirs, jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se transforment en simple hoquet et qu'elle cesse enfin de trembler comme une feuille. Elle finit par se relever en essuyant ses yeux et en murmurant de sa voix rauque des remerciements.

Ils secouèrent la tête, car ce n'était rien. Ils furent vraiment rassurés en l'entendant rire.

- Yamamoto, je suis désolée… J'ai complètement trempée ton uniforme.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène regarda là où Tsuna avait posé sa tête, près de son cou. Il y avait effectivement une grande tâche qui assombrissait son haut, mais il n'aurait pu plus s'en moquer. Tsuna souriait.

- Ahah ! Ce n'est pas grave, Tsuna ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tch ! Bien sûr que ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama Gokudera.

Il se tourna vers son boss avec une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Juudaime, si vous voulez encore pleurez, n'hésitez pas à utiliser mon épaule !

Tsuna et Yamamoto rirent à cette remarque alors que le boxeur argumentait :

- Tako-head ! J'ai une plus grande épaule ! C'est sur moi qu'elle devrait EXTRÊMEMENT pleurer !

- Pas tant que je serais vivant ! Rugit l'expert aux explosifs.

- Mah, mah~ ! Essaya Yamamoto. Du calme vous deux.

- C'est lui qu'a commencé ! Vociférèrent ensemble les deux têtes brûlées.

Ils continuèrent leur argumentation sur qu'elle épaule était la meilleur pour leur boss et Tsuna secoua la tête. De nouveau sa main se posa sur son ventre, et elle le caressa un peu. S'ils étaient avec elle, alors… Peut-être… Peut-être pourrait-elle-

- Tsuna, ça va ?

Elle se tourna vers Yamamoto qui avait reprit son expression inquiète en revoyant cette nouvelle et étrange habitude de son amie. Tsuna reprit elle aussi son sérieux. Et son sourire était doux et sincère quand elle répondit.

- Oui. Ça va mieux, Yamamoto. Merci.

Elle tourna son visage vers les deux autres qui continuaient d'argumenter et elle sourit.

- Merci aussi à vous deux. Vous êtes super…

Comme par magie, ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler pour rien et répondirent.

- De rien, Juudaime ! C'est un honneur pour votre bra-

- Pas de quoi Sawada ! Coupa énergiquement le sportif.

Tandis que Gokudera lançait un regard assassin au boxeur, elle se releva et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent ça de quelqu'un d'autre, même par hasard. Elle n'avait pas le droit de fuir, et honnêtement, ne le voulait pas. Ils étaient tous trop précieux pour elle pour qu'elle puisse les abandonner. Mais maintenant, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, se reposer et réfléchir à la manière de leur délivrer cette nouvelle.

Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Les gars ?

Elle obtint immédiatement toute leur attention. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et souffla du plus profond de son cœur :

- Merci.

Ils sourirent de la simplicité de ses paroles. Mais d'autres mots n'auraient pu être plus sincères.

* * *

Ils furent tous surprit par les lampadaires du parc qui clignotèrent avant de s'allumer complètement. Le temps était passé très vite et la nuit tombait rapidement maintenant. Tsuna se rendit compte alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucun de ses devoirs, et avec un cri aigu et qui la caractérisait tellement, elle hurla que Reborn allait la tuer.

Aussitôt Gokudera lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle et de l'aider dans ses leçons. En riant, les mains derrière la tête, Yamamoto s'invita en disant que lui non plus n'avait fait aucunes de ses leçons pour le lendemain. Avant que Gokudera ne le rembarre sèchement, Tsuna les remercia dans un soupir soulagé.

Ryohei hurla qu'il n'avait pas ses leçons sur lui, et que sa petite sœur allait finir de s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir de son jogging, qu'il devait extrêmement rentrer. Tsuna n'avait pas finit de lui dire au revoir qu'il était partit dans la seconde, laissant derrière lui une épaisse fumé causé par la poussière du parc. Gokudera pesta contre lui pour les avoir aveuglés. Tsuna le calma avec quelques simples mots, et ils partirent.

L'enfer les attendaient à l'arrivé. Ils furent accueillis par les balles de Reborn, furieux qu'une fois de plus son élève ait échappé à ses corvées, tenant pour coupable autant Tsunayuki que ses deux gardiens. Mais alors qu'il fumait sombrement les fusillant du regard alors qu'ils s'excusaient, il remarqua plusieurs détails troublant, comme la tâche humide sur l'uniforme de Yamamoto, ou l'étrange rougeur des yeux de Tsuna. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être le plus grand hitman du monde pour comprendre qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne poussa pas l'interrogation plus loin à ce moment, mais il se jura de ne plus lâcher Tsunayuki d'une semelle dans les jours qui venaient. Et sa curiosité et sa frustration ne firent que doubler lorsque, alors que les deux gardiens se préparaient à dormir dans le salon des Sawada après être resté très tard pour faire leurs leçons, ils éludèrent ses questions d'une manière très peu discrète. Gokudera détourna les yeux et Yamamoto ne fit que hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire crispé. Totalement pas innocent.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre de Tsunayuki pour se coucher à son tour, il la trouva déjà dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il sauta près de son visage et l'observa silencieusement inspirer et expirer, son souffle faisant danser une de ses nombreuses mèches folles. Il finit par soupirer :

- Que me caches-tu donc, Dame-Tsunayuki…

Alors que sa poitrine se soulevait gentiment et doucement en réponse, preuve du sommeil paisible qui la possédait, Reborn se retourna et sauta sur son hamac. Il se changea rapidement et caressa son caméléon, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de se laisser couler dans un sommeil attentif.

* * *

Ah, oui. L'annonce…

Je ne dis rien, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^


	5. Moustique Mania

De retour pour noël avec un petit chapitre de transition ! ^^

En espérant que vous aimerez, et que vous me pardonnerez mon absence !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Moustique Mania.**

Dans un matin fais de Novembre, on pouvait voir une jeune fille marcher sur le trottoir, emmitouflée dans une doudoune, étouffée par une échappe et pourtant des moufles roses. Pour une fois que ces trucs servaient en dehors des combats… Mais malgré tout son attirail, elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher des frissons glacée de la secouer. Quel idée qu'il fasse si froid alors que l'on n'était qu'au début de l'hiver* !

Elle étouffa un bâillement qui créa de la buée. Malgré sa fatigue, normale à partir de la quatrième semaine de grossesse d'après ce qu'elle avait lu, elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer comme il le faudrait. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une issue qui ne contenait pas une explosion, qu'elle soit de bombe ou de personne. Et ça rajoutait encore plus au stress immense qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Ses Gardiens étaient surprotecteurs, c'était bien connu. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, et cette tendance c'était aggravé depuis leur voyage dans le futur. D'accord, elle était morte, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour- ! … Aah… Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore comme bêtises… C'était la meilleure des raisons, bien entendu, et elle était secrètement ravie de cette attention de la part de ses amis.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils dépassaient parfois les bornes.

Alors, comment ne pas provoquer de débordement avec ce genre de nouvelles ? Cela lui occupait l'esprit jour et nuit. Et la stressait. Et la crispait. Résultat, le peu qu'elle arrivait à avaler était très rapidement rejeté dans la cuvette des toilettes la plus proche.

N'arrivant presque pas à manger et à dormir, elle était blême à concurrencer une geisha, ce qui soulignait habilement ses valises sous ses yeux. Ce qui, bien sûr, attira l'attention de son tuteur…

Elle retint un soupir en pensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir, avant de se coucher.

* * *

_Baillant, Tsuna s'installa dans son lit. Elle venait de finir de prendre sa douche, et était sur le point de se coucher. Tous les autres étaient déjà endormis. Qu'elle croyait._

_- Tsuna._

_L'interpellée se retourna, surprise et se releva, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se mettre au niveau de Reborn, qui était debout sur son bureau. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était toujours réveillé, et encore moins qu'il était aussi près d'elle ! Effrayant…_

_- Ah, Reborn… Tu n'es pas encore couché ?_

_L'hitman haussa un sourcil et décida d'ignorer la question stupide et sa réponse évidente. Il avait des questions à poser lui aussi sur le comportement de son élève, et bien plus pertinentes._

_- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te tourner et retourner dans ton lit ces dernières nuits._

_- Ah…_

_Elle baissa les yeux, jouant avec son drap._

_- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…_

_- Pourtant, en classe, c'est limite si tu ne tombe pas de ta chaise._

_- … Les cours me bercent ?_

_- Tu ne manges presque rien, continua-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils._

_- Je n'ai pas très faim._

_- Tu es pâle à faire peur à Lambo._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Je fais vraiment peur à Lambo ? Finit-elle par murmurer, comme ayant peur de la réponse._

_Reborn soupira en secouant la tête. Tsuna n'arriverait pas à s'échapper cette fois. Il n'était pas un de ses gardiens trop gentil et trop confiant. Et il avait assez attendu qu'elle se confit à eux ou à lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu de séance de tort- d'entrainement depuis presque une semaine puisqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était un peu faible, et vu sa constitution assez fragile et l'entrée dans l'hiver, il n'avait pas voulu forcer. Mais son état ne s'était pas améliorer, au contraire, il s'était même dégradé s'il voulait être exacte. Cela suffisait._

_- Tsuna, après-demain, tu iras voir un médecin, fit-il fermement._

_- Q-Quoi ? Fit-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la surprise et la peur._

_Reborn ne loupa ce changement, et il fronça des sourcils, de plus en plus persuadé que Tsuna savait exactement ce qu'elle avait, et le lui cachait. Si, en tant que fille, elle avait droit à un petit traitement de faveur au niveau de l'intimité, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui pardonnerait si elle mettait consciemment sa santé en danger._

_C'est pour ça qu'il lui offrit une dernière porte de sortie._

_- Oui. Il faut savoir ce que tu as, si c'est grave._

_- Mais non, Reborn ! Ce n'est pas la peine, ce n'est pas grave._

_Il retint un petit sourire satisfait. Il était toujours un bon manipulateur._

_- Oh ? Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Me caches-tu des choses, Dame-Tsuna ?_

_La pauvre interrogée avait vraiment envie de balancer sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. Elle était tombé tout droit dans le piège de Reborn, et à pied joint en plus ! Elle se mit à transpirer abondamment, et un sourire qui se voulait nonchalant se dessina maladroitement sur son visage._

_- Moi ? Te cacher des choses ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ahah ! Comment je pourrais te cacher des choses… Reborn…_

_Il la fixa d'un air impassible, ne laissant rien voir de l'amusement amer que son mensonge trop visible avait provoqué. Ni de la légère colère due au manque de confiance qui l'accompagnait. Enfin… Si elle ne voulait pas lui donner les réponses de son plein gré, il irait les chercher lui-même._

_- Bien, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Après demain, samedi puisqu'il n'y a pas de cour l'après-midi, Tsuna. Tu iras chez le médecin, je m'en assurerais._

_Il repartit, sautant dans son hamac, et manquant l'air affolé de son élève. Il se réinstalla et termina cette conversation par un ferme et définitif :_

_- Dort maintenant. Tu en as besoin._

* * *

C'était à la fois déprimant et stressant. Il ne lui restait plus que cette journée et le lendemain matin pour résoudre ses problèmes. Sinon, elle était à 100% sûre que Reborn n'hésiterait la trainer chez un médecin, médecin qui décryptera facilement ses symptômes et elle serait foutue. Il la fusillera sur place. Non, d'abord il la torturera pour savoir le nom du père, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner parce qu'il n'existait pas vraiment dans leur monde. Ensuite il la punira en lui interdisant de sortir de sa chambre pendant le reste de sa vie alors qu'il se lancerait lui et ses gardiens à la chasse au "petit-ami" fautif.

"Petit-ami" qui, encore une fois, n'existait pas dans ce présent, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait chercher encore longtemps avant de le trouver ! Et quand ils n'auront plus de patience, ils viendront la chercher elle pour avoir leurs réponses. Et le cercle infernal de la pénitence recommencera encore et encore-

- Herbivore.

Et encore et encore et-Oh mon Dieu… Peut-être qu'ils l'obligeront à boire un sérum de vérité !

- … Sawada Tsunayuki.

Les Vongola devaient sûrement avoir ce genre de gadget ! Peut-être même sous la forme d'une balle !

- Sawada-san ?

Nooooon ! Elle ne voulait pas se faire (encore) tirer dessus !

- Sawada-san, attention !

_**BONG!**_

Elle fut sortie de force de ses pensées chaotique à cause de la rencontre forcée avec le mur d'enceinte de son école. Elle tituba en arrière avant que deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et ne la stabilisent. En gémissant elle se frotta son nez douloureux, avant de se retourner pour remercier la personne qui l'avait aidée.

- Merci beau-

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant le visage de Kusakabe, membre bien connu du Comité de Discipline et second du chef en question. Elle blêmit en devinant qu'Hibari devait juste être derrière. Et elle ne se sentit pas euphorique en remarquant que, dès que Kusakabe fut sûr qu'elle était lucide et qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes et qu'il recula, elle avait raison.

- Hi-Hibari-san !

Ce dernier la scrutait d'un air indifférent, les bras lascivement croisé, mettant en valeur le brassard rouge vif sur son bras gauche. Hibird se tenait silencieux et fidèle sur l'épaule de son maitre, et elle avait l'affreuse impression qu'il la fixait aussi froidement que lui.

Elle s'inclina aussitôt dans une démonstration de respect et de peur justifiée.

- Herbivore. Fait attention à où tu vas. Un accident nuirait à la réputation de cette école.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de transpirer, toujours inclinée, en entendant cette phrase. C'était si typique d'Hibari-san. Une réaction si normal qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement.

- Ah… Je ferais plus attention désormais. Merci Hibari-san.

Elle partit vers la classe sans remarquer la surprise sur le visage du préfet, ni la stupeur de son compère. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille de changer si vite d'humeur, surtout envers Hibari.

- C'est étrange. À quoi pouvait-elle penser pour ne pas sentir qu'elle allait droit dans le mur ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais il fronça des sourcils, car connaissant l'intuition de cette herbivore, ce genre de comportement était effectivement surprenant.

- Et cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle arrive toute seule et vraiment en avance à l'école. La plupart des clubs de sports n'ont pas encore fini leur entrainement matinal.

Ça, il l'avait remarqué. Et c'était vrai que c'était vraiment inhabituel. Depuis plus de deux ans maintenant qu'ils trainaient ensemble, on pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les jours ou l'herbivore explosif ne l'avait pas accompagné, et le plus souvent, il restait absent pour le reste de la journée. Mais là, il n'était pas absent. Comme les jours précédents, le Gardien solitaire était sûr de le voir arriver en courant, suivit de l'herbivore idiot sans son sourire.

- Elle semblait pâle, vous ne trouvez pas, Kyou-san ?

Il se renfrogna encore plus. Un herbivore malade devait rester chez lui au lieu de contaminer son école.

Brusquement son tonfa s'envola pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de la mâchoire d'un élève qui essayait d'entrer discrètement derrière lui.

- Ton uniforme d'hiver est fripé, le col est mal fait, et ton badge de troisième année n'est pas au bon endroit. Trois irrespects du règlement. Tu resteras donc après les cours pendant trois heures pour faire divers tâches pour le comité pendant trois semaines.

L'élève recula de quelques pas et, surpris et choqué ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Quoi ? Trois semaines pour des trucs si peu importants ?

Les élèves qui étaient autour reculèrent et blêmir. Répondre à Hibari-san était signer son arrêt de mort…

- L'irrespect des règles… Pas important ?

Ses yeux scintillèrent et il gronda sauvagement avant de s'élancer :

- Kamikorosu…

Kusakabe ferma les yeux et soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Le préfet devenait toujours plus violent quand il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Et ces temps-ci, son attention était plutôt portée sur une certaine herbivore…

Il continua à inspecter les élèves qui rentraient tout en ignorant le spectacle habituel de son supérieur qui disciplinait l'insolent qui lui avait répondu.

* * *

Gokudera avait encore cet air renfrogné sur son visage. Et pour une fois, cette expression ne s'arrangeait pas en regardant sa chère Juudaime. Cette dernière semblait être en train de lire un livre, mais il devinait à sa posture qu'elle était en train de faire semblant…

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. L'abruti de baseballeur, au lieu de dormir comme d'habitude avait perdu son sourire et n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des coups d'œil. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiet à son propos. Non seulement elle n'avait parlé de sa petite excursion à la clinique à personne, mais en plus, son état semblait empiré très rapidement. Elle devenait plus pâle de jours en jours, et ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la préoccuper ainsi ? Si ce n'était pas grave et que ça allait vite passer, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle ne disait rien. C'était dans la nature profonde du Dixième du Nom de ne pas vouloir inquiéter les autres pour rien. Mais si c'était grave, sûrement qu'elle leur en parlerait, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient ses amis, et elle pouvait tout leur confier. Mais si elle ne leur disait rien… C'était peut-être que c'était plus _grave_ qu'il ne le pensait au début… Oh non ! Peut-être une maladie mortelle ! Peut-être qui ne lui restait pas longtemps à vivre ! Peut-être que…

Alors que pour la énième fois depuis qu'il l'avait espionné, Gokudera s'imaginait plein de scénario plus dramatique les uns que les autres, Yamamoto lui gardait son calme. Mais comme le Gardien de la Tempête, il ne comprenait pas le silence de leur amie. C'était à la fois déroutant et frustrant. Et si son inquiétude était plus discrète et contrôlée, elle n'en était pas pour le moins réelle.

Kyoko, elle, avait son regard qui voyageait entre les trois meilleurs amis, et se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle avait remarqué l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait quand ils étaient ensemble, mais ne savait pas du tout la cause de ce malaise. Elle se demandait si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec la Mafia, car son frère aussi se comportait bizarrement. Enfin, plus que normalement.

Tsuna ne se rendait pas compte de l'inquiétude qu'elle provoquait, prise par ses questions sans réponses. Elle ne remarqua pas quand l'enseignant l'appela, ni même quand il s'énerva pour finir par faire claquer son livre sur son bureau.

- SAWADA TSUNAYUKI ! ! !

- HIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! !

Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Son regard finit par tomber sur celui du professeur, et elle rougit légèrement. Les élèves se mirent à rire, et le professeur soupira.

- Merci de faire attention à mon cours, Sawada. Lis nous donc le paragraphe B du chapitre que l'on étudie.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, et baissa la tête. Elle avait en main le livre de littérature japonaise. Mais ce prof était celui d'histoire…

- Ça ne va pas, Sawada ? Tu as l'air bien pâle ?

L'était-elle assez pour inquiéter ce prof. Et bien… Elle devait vraiment être blanche.

- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Même si c'était le docteur pervers était là, il ne la toucherait pas, s'il voulait rester en vie. Elle hocha la tête et le regretta quand ça fit tourner tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle murmura plus faiblement qu'elle ne le pensait :

- Oui… Sensei.

Elle se leva, et puis plus rien.

* * *

Il y eu plusieurs cris surpris quand Tsuna s'effondra. Seul le réflexe de l'élève vers qui elle tomba l'empêcha de s'éclater la tête contre son bureau. Élève qui, au lieu d'être remercié comme il le fallait fut rudement poussé sur le côté par un demi-italien angoissé qui s'empara de Tsuna toujours inconsciente.

- Juudaime !

- Tsuna !

- Tsuna-chan !

Rapidement, il fut rejoint par Kyoko et Yamamoto. Ils observèrent Tsuna, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir reprendre connaissance. Elle restait aussi pâle qu'un linge, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer un Gokudera déjà affolé. Le professeur s'approcha précipitamment, ne s'attendant pas qu'un de ses élèves ne perde connaissance aussi rapidement.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Est-ce que-

Il n'eu pas le temps de désigner un volontaire que Gokudera l'installa dans ses bras et partit rapidement de la classe sans un regard en arrière, Yamamoto le suivant de près. Il y eu un instant de silence de la part du professeur avant qu'il ne soupir et ne grommelle.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'y allez tout les deux…

Des chuchotements et des murmures vrombissaient dans la classe, tous se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à Dame-Tsuna pour qu'elle s'évanouisse ainsi, ou alors commentant l'empressement qu'avaient Gokudera et Yamamoto à lui porter secours. D'autre boudèrent le fait que les deux plus beaux mecs de la classe aient un tel intérêt pour une fille qui n'en avait aucun. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur exige le silence en tapant une fois de plus sur sa table.

Pendant ce temps, Gokudera avait passé son précieux fardeau à Yamamoto pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, et prévenir le pervers des risques qu'il prenait à "trop" s'occuper de sa Dixième du Nom. Le joueur de base-ball n'avait pas fini d'installer confortablement son amie qu'il était toujours en train de tempêter véhément.

- Tu ne la touche pas si tu veux garder tes précieux arguments masculins, Shamal !

- Comment peux-tu menacer la fierté des hommes en en étant un toi-même ! N'as-tu pas mal à cette idée ?

- Je suis près à tout pour protéger Juudaime-hime ! Alors fait bien attention à où vont tes mains, Doc-hentai !

- Il faudra bien que je l'examine consciencieusement pour savoir ce qu'elle a, kuso gaki !

- N'examine pas de trop près, ou après avoir affaire à moi, c'est Reborn-san qui achèvera ce que j'aurais loupé !

Cette fois, Shamal grinça des dents, et Gokudera su qu'il avait trouvé le bon argument. Même si son ancien mentor ne le craignait pas comme il le devrait, il connaissant l'effrayante force de Reborn, et le fait que Tsuna était, puisqu'étant à la fois son élève et l'héritière des Vongola, sous sa plus haute protection. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne soit pas déjà apparu pour lui faire des menaces semblables.

Le docteur italien soupira bruyamment en passant as main dans ses cheveux.

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai comprit. Je vais faire ce que je dois, et pas plus. Allez, ouste les mômes, retournez en cours.

Yamamoto fronça ses sourcils en fermant le rideau qui entourait le lit de la patiente pour l'isolée. Il n'était pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de partir en laissant son amie seule avec ce docteur, malgré l'effet qu'avaient eus les menaces de Gokudera. Ce dernier semblait partager son avis, et le fit aussitôt savoir en explosant :

- SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER SEUL SANS SURVEILLANCE AVEC JUUDAIME TU TE-

- GAH GAH GAH ! La ferme Hayato ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis pas ! Tu es trop jeune pour me dicter ma conduite ! Maintenant dehors, que je puisse soigner votre précieuse Hime !

Alors que les deux garçons protestaient, l'un violement et bruyamment, et l'autre, même si plus calme tout aussi ferme, le docteur Shamal réussi à les mettre dehors après maintes tentatives et à leur fermer la porte au nez. À clef.

Il s'adossa contre la porte qui tremblait. Le sale gosse était en train de tambouriner dessus comme un fou, sans se soucier de risquer de la détruire ou du bruit qu'il faisait. Et l'autre môme n'essayait pour une fois pas de l'arrêter. Son soupir se fit agacé.

- Bon sang, faut pas qu'il se vexe de se faire traiter de chien, vu sa fidélité à cette fille… Ça frise l'obsession. S'en est presque dérangeant…

- Oui, mais une telle fidélité est un atout d'une valeur incomparable dans notre monde, fit soudainement une voix aigue.

Shamal cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il se dirigea vers le lit de sa patiente et ouvrit les rideaux. Comme il l'avait imaginé, il trouva l'hitman debout sur le lit, à côté de l'oreiller de Tsuna. Le bébé tourna vers lui deux yeux obsidiens qui ne dévoilaient rien de ses sentiments.

- Ciaossu~

- Reborn ! Comment es-tu… Aah… Laisse tomber…

L'hitman eu un sourire moqueur et se tourna de nouveau vers son élève. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, n'aimant pas son teint cireux, et la moiteur de sa peau. Il soupira, excédé.

_Dame-Tsuna, voilà ce qui arrive quand tu me caches des choses…_

Léon sortit brusquement des cheveux de la jeune fille et bondit habilement sur le bord du fedora de son maître, reprenant sa place légitime après avoir lui aussi rendu visite à l'élève inconsciente. Soupirant de nouveau, Reborn secoua la tête. Il sauta sur le sol agilement et se dirigea vers la porte qui était immobile, les deux adolescents ayant arrêté d'essayer de rentrer en entendant Shamal appeler Reborn.

- Shamal, je trouve ton disciple plutôt gentil avec ses menaces…

Shamal devint aussi pâle que Tsuna. Cela signifiait que ce que Reborn lui préparait si jamais il déviait dans son examen serait pire que ce qu'avait prévu Hayato !

- Alors fait très attention à où vont tes pensées, _Sensei_… Car je te _promets_ que tu survivras à ce qui t'attend si jamais elles s'égarent.

Il ouvrit la porte sur ces mots, et fixa d'un œil noir les deux adolescents qui attendaient toujours derrière. Les deux adolescents qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer Reborn pour avoir réussi en deux phrases à rendre Trident Shamal, le grand assassin plus pâle qu'un mort et transpirant abondamment. L'admirer, certes, mais le craindre tout autant, et pour des raisons semblables.

- Quant a vous deux, gronda l'Arcobaleno, laissez donc Shamal en paix pour faire son examen. Il ne doit pas être dérangé, comprit ?

- Mais Reborn-san…

Il suffit au petit hitman d'hausser un sourcil demandant silencieusement à Gokudera s'il discutait vraiment ses ordres pour que le Gardien impétueux ne se plis à la décision d'une des rares personnes qu'il respectait sincèrement. Yamamoto rigola maladroitement et emmena doucement un Gokudera déprimé vers la salle de classe. Reborn, lui, prit un de ses passages secrets pour rentrer à la maison, et demander à la Mama de faire quelque chose de facile à digérer pour sa fille. Il lança un long regard plein de promesse à Shamal avant de disparaitre.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai comprit ! Sanglota ce dernier aussitôt que l'hitman eu disparu, les bras en l'air.

_Cette petite __est__ surprotégé_, pensait-il en rentrant dans son infirmerie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit occupé, dont les rideaux étaient restés ouverts. La jeune fille qui gisait dans son lit qui ressemblait à une poupée sans prix, à une princesse attendant son prince charmant et son baiser pour la sauver. Un grand sourire pervers s'afficha brusquement. Il avait comme par miracle oublié ce qu'il venait de subir et les menace à venir, et se précipita par de petits bonds aux côté de la malade.

_Je paris que ses cheveux sont aussi doux que de la soie ! Aah ! Je préfère tellement la douceur d'une femme à la rudesse des hommes ! Et sa peau ! Tel est l'apanage du genre féminin ! Alors même qu'elles ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme, leur teint n'en est que sublimé par le mal, comme des étoiles qui étincellent comme des joyaux dans une nuit d'encre ! _

Il avait, pendant son monologue mielleux prit la main de Tsuna et la caressait tendrement- Non ! Il était bien entendu en train de prendre son pouls ! Qu'imaginiez-vous donc ? Il était un peu faible d'ailleurs. Sa expliquait peut-être son malaise, si elle avait fait une baisse de tension en se levant. Mais pour trouver la raison de cette tension basse, il faudrait faire un examen plus poussé…

Et elle était à sa merci, si fragile, si tentante, avec un corps si…

_Non ! Shamal, retient toi ! _Se fustigea-t-il brusquement en se détournant. _Tu ne peux pas réaliser les plus grand fantasme de cette jeune fille, sinon, tu ne pourras plus satisfaire les autres femmes du monde ! _

_***Bzzzz***_

Il leva la tête et gémit en voyant des moustiques de sortis. Il referma rapidement son "kit coquin" de moustique, leur ordonnant sèchement de retourner dans leur capsule. C'était un kit qui ne servait pas au soin, mais qui lui servait à connaitre l'état de santé de ses partenaires, à savoir les MST et autres ennuis de ce genre que Shamal souhaitait éviter. Il y avait même un trident moustique pour celles qui avaient une température légèrement plus élevé sans être de la fièvre, indiquant une possible ovulation. Il ne voulait pas prendre la chance de laisser des gamins derrière lui, merci bien.

Tous lui obéirent diligemment. Tous, sauf un, qui sembla hésiter. Shamal fronça ses sourcils, et le moustique se décida. Il se précipita vers la source qui l'attirait, et se posa sur le bras de Tsuna. Shamal reprit vite son professionnalisme, désormais inquiet. Si elle avait une MST, il ne savait pas comment allait réagir ses Gardiens. Non, tous ses moustiques pour ces maladies étaient rentrés. Celui qui manquait, c'était…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il releva brusquement la tête. Le moustique qui suçait avidement le sang de l'héritière des Vongola était celui qui était attiré par un fort taux d'œstrogène. Il lui servait à savoir si sa partenaire était enceinte (pour éviter plus tard une confrontation de ladite partenaire qui essaierait de lui refiler le gosse d'un autre en essayant de lui faire croire que c'était le sien), cette hormone augmentant fortement si c'était le cas.

Il fut paralysé par ce qu'il avait découvert par hasard, si paralysé que le moustique eu le temps de se gaver et de s'envoler, plus lourdement qu'à l'aller avant de rentrer dans sa capsule. Si le petit animal le pouvait, il aurait sûrement soupiré de satisfaction.

Shamal ferma machinalement son kit avant de se diriger calmement vers le lit de sa patiente. Il remonta son pull, et pour une fois n'eu aucune pensée perverse. Il devait s'assurer de sa découverte par lui-même. Il tâta la région de l'estomac et un peu en dessous professionnellement. C'était généralement assez ferme. Trop pour quelqu'un d'inconscient. Cela pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit une tumeur à l'estomac, soit l'expansion de l'utérus, dû au développement du fœtus.

Vu la réaction de son moustique… La possibilité du cancer était fortement compromise, heureusement. Mais cela ne changeait rien à son dilemme.

Comment allait-il dévoiler sa découverte ?

…

Il allait se faire tuer…

* * *

Tsuna reprit doucement conscience en début d'après-midi. Elle eut d'abord un peu de mal à savoir où elle était, se croyant toujours en classe. Et puis la présence du lit et les rideaux l'aidèrent à s'y retrouver. Comment avait-elle atterrit à l'infirmerie ?

… L'infirmerie ? Mais, l'infirmier de l'école, ce n'était pas…

- Ah, je vois que l'on se réveille enfin, Ojou-chan~!

- HIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

_***SHBAM***_

Shamal, s'étant approché silencieusement en voyant sa patiente enfin remuer ne pu éviter la monstrueuse baffe que lui balança la jeune héritière. Elle l'envoya à terre et il fut sonné quelques instants. Tsuna en profita pour remonter ses draps jusqu'à son menton tout en ce mettant à hurler :

- HENTAI ! HECHI ! SEKUHARA (Harcèlement sexuel) ! HIIIIIIII ! ! !

- Owowowowow… Tu sembles allez mieux…

Tsuna profita du fait que Shamal soit à terre en train de se frotter la joue pour regarder sous ses draps avec trépidation. Elle sentit un immense soulagement en voyant qu'elle était encore toute habillée et soupira bruyamment. Ceci dit, elle ne baissa pas sa garde et darda un regard méfiant sur le pervers qui se relevait.

- Où est Gokudera-kun ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

C'était impensable de la part de son sur-protectif bras-droit qu'il l'ait laissé seul avec Shamal de son plein gré. Elle était venue assez facilement à la conclusion que le célèbre assassin avait dû faire quelque chose à l'irascible adolescent pour pouvoir rester seul avec elle.

- Il est retourné en cours depuis longtemps, Ojou-chan ! Fit Shamal en se relevant. Mais lui et son acolyte souriant et quelques autres sont venus pendant la pause déjeuner pour te tenir compagnie.

- Le déjeuner ? Répéta Tsuna, se détendant un peu.

- Oui, tu as dormit tout le matin et un peu l'après midi.

Tsuna semblait trop surprise pour répondre, aussi Shamal en profita pour aller à son bureau et rapporter un bento, ainsi que sa chaise. Il s'installa près du lit, toujours sous l'œil vigilant de Tsuna, qui faisait attention au moindre de ses gestes. Mais il se contenta de rester là où il était, et de lui tendre son déjeuner.

- "L'abruti de baseballeur", comme dirait Hayato, a apporté ça tout à l'heure. Se serait dommage de gâcher, n'est-ce pas Ojou-chan ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, décontenancée par le comportement de Shamal. Il se comportait plutôt bien, ce qui était **très** étrange de sa part. Quoi que… C'était peut-être le fait qu'elle trouve un comportement normal, pour une fois, bizarre soit le vrai problème. Depuis quand c'était-elle habituée à toutes les anomalies qui l'entouraient ?

Elle décida de ne pas s'interroger là-dessus plus longtemps, et ouvrit son bento. Et elle fut heureuse de constater que pour une fois, l'odeur délicieuse ne la fit pas avoir un haut le cœur. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi reposé. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce repos, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé…

- Je me suis évanouie, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

- Oui, confirma Shamal avec un hochement de tête. En plein cours, en te levant, d'après ce que tes amis m'ont racontés.

Il se redressa et ses yeux se fit plus sérieux, tout comme son ton quand il demanda :

- Il fallait vraiment que tu te sentes faible pour t'évanouir ainsi… Une explication ?

Tsuna baissa le regard et avala une bouchée, l'utilisant comme excuse pour ne pas répondre de suite, et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je dors assez… Mal, en ce moment… Rien de plus.

- Oooooooooh… Je vois…

Tsuna se sentit transpirer sous l'œil accusateur du pseudo docteur. Elle mangea plus vite pour finir son déjeuner et pouvoir partir d'ici. Malheureusement pour elle, son comportement ne fit que confirmer ce que Shamal redoutait. Elle était au courant de son état. Bats les cartes, il était temps de jouer franc jeu.

- Mange plus lentement, dit-il avec détachement.

- Hu ?

- Tu devrais manger plus lentement si tu veux pouvoir garder ton déjeuner dans ton estomac.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment soudainement. Pourquoi ce conseil ? Elle ne paraissait pas à ce point anorexique tout de même…

- Ojou-chan… C'est inutile de me le cacher, tu sais.

Tsuna blêmit encore plus, si c'était possible, mais Shamal, qui avait dévié le regard, et se frottait la tête d'embrasement ne le remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancé.

- Je l'ai découvert facilement, après tout je suis un grand médecin (mentit-il), et ça expliquerait cette soudaine faiblesse si tu es incapable de garder ta nourriture dans ton estomac. Tu as des nausées matinales contraignantes, n'est-ce pas Ojou-chan ? Hé !

Tsuna tremblait comme une feuille, ses pires craintes se révélant exactes. La seule chose qu'elle réussit articuler malgré le tremblement dans sa voix, ce fut :

- Ne le dite pas…

- Pardon ?

- Oh, s'il vous plait Shamal ! S'exclama-t-elle brusquement, lui prenant le bras. Ne leur dites pas !

- Mais ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Même si refuser la requête d'une si jolie jeune fille me fend le cœur, Reborn me tueras si je ne lui dit pas la raison de ton malaise !

- Je-Je vais leur dire alors ! C'est ce que j'avais prévu, de toutes les façons…

- Tu comptais vraiment leur dire ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt alors ? D'abord, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres, et murmura doucement :

- Presque une semaine maintenant…

- Une semaine ? Et tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de leur parler alors qu'il suffit d'un mot de toi pour que Hayato abandonne tout ce qu'il fait ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais pas comment leur dire… C'est compliqué…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas si simple, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux vraiment cacher éternellement tu sais. Et- Attend… Qui est le père au fait ?

Voilà, en plein dans le mille. C'était _ça_ le problème principal, sans compter qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans et des amis surprotecteurs ! Seulement, ne pouvant pas lui dire ça, elle se contenta de regarder le sol devenu étrangement attirant et de garder le silence. Shamal comprit vite qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, et que donc, soit le père était un des Gardiens, et elle avait peur qu'il se fasse tuer par les autres (et Reborn, plus quelques autres) soit il ne faisait pas partit de son cercle d'admirateur (bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de l'attirance maladive qu'ils avaient pour elle, la pauvre…) et qu'elle veuille protéger sa santé (ou vie, plus simplement) des personnes précédemment citées.

- D'accord… Ça complique un peu les choses, effectivement… Mais il faudra quand même faire quelque chose, ta santé se dégrade.

- Aaah… Soupira-t-elle, épuisé tant mentalement que physiquement. Je suis si stressé que je ne peux rien manger, et à peine dormir… Mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas un moyen de le dire qui ne provoquera pas un maximum de dégât !

Il comprenait. Oh oui, après avoir connu Hayato depuis qu'il n'était qu'un gniard, il comprenait le dilemme de la jeune Vongola ! Car en plus de Gokudera se rajoutait la capacité destructive de beaucoup d'autre !

- Alors, proposa-t-il, peut-être pourrais-je-

- Non ! S'affola Tsuna. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi-

Tsuna fut brusquement interrompu, et les deux personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie sursautèrent alors que la porte coulissante s'ouvrait brusquement, claquant brusquement. Ils pâlirent en constatant qu'au pas de la porte se tenait le fameux préfet, chef du comité de discipline, tonfas sortis yeux étincelants de violence contenu et air meurtrier suintant de lui.

* * *

Hibari bailla sans retenu tout en flânant dans les couloirs déserts. Pour une fois, il semblait qu'aucuns herbivores n'avaient tenté de briser les interdits lors de sa ronde, chose tellement rare de leur part. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage. Pour une fois, il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de perdre du temps à discipliner les élèves de son école. Même si c'était une distraction amusante, il avait assez de choses à faire ainsi.

Aussi pensait-il retourner à la salle de réception pour continuer sa paperasserie quand son compagnon à plume s'agita.

- Herbivores ! Herbivores !

Hibari retint un soupir d'agacement. Évidemment, bien se tenir, c'est trop demander à ses stupides herbivores. Il accéléra le pas, et se glissa dans un couloir. Vide.

Le sombre préfet s'arrêta, surprit. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son oiseau de se tromper sur la présence d'élèves. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil courroucé. Mais Hibird était sûr de lui, aussi s'envola-t-il en pépiant. Hibari le suivit, bien plus calmement, et il remarqua rapidement que c'était l'aile où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Il fronça ses sourcils.

C'était désormais rare de voir des élèves allez ici. Et y restez. Les filles fuyaient cet endroit comme la peste, à juste titre, et les garçons étaient refoulés sans ménagement. Hibari n'était pas contre cette politique, cela faisait que moins d'élève essayaient d'être envoyé ici pour éviter un cours. C'était surprenant qu'un élève soit vraiment là. Et pourtant, quand il s'approcha, il entendit des voix. Une plus grave, qu'il reconnaissait comme celle du soi-disant docteur pervers dont il confisquait régulièrement les revues porno pour les brûler, et celle plus aigue d'une fille.

Hibari grogna. Une herbivore c'était-elle fait avoir par ce pervers ? Ces faibles femelles n'étaient donc bonnes à rien d'autre qu'à s'attrouper ensemble et à bavasser sans repos ? Il s'approcha de la porte, ayant dans l'idée d'entrer et d'apprendre les manières à ce pervers. De plus, il avait un vieux compte à régler avec cet Italien. Lui qui avant aimait les cerisiers en fleur ne pouvait désormais plus en voir un sans penser à son combat faussé avec la sale tête d'ananas. Il était temps que ça se paye.

Seulement il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une exclamation soudaine le surprit.

_- Non ! S'il vous plait, laissez-moi-_

Reconnaissant la voix, il attrapa ses tonfas tout en ouvrant violement la porte avec le pied. Ses yeux se rétrécirent en voyant ce qui se passait. L'herbivore pervers qui avait son bras retenu par la main de l'herbivore femelle. Un geste clair de défense contre des gestes indécents. La situation étant à ses yeux aussi claire que le cristal, il bondit, fouettant son arme en direction de la mâchoire de l'adulte.

Shamal bénit ses vieux réflexes d'assassin quand il sentit le tonfa passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il recula prestement, et entendit rapidement un vrombissement familier l'entourer. Ses moustiques de défense étaient sortis pour le défendre contre la menace évidente qu'était le furieux Gardien des Nuages.

Ce dernier se tenait fièrement devant l'herbivore bouche bée. Il feula :

- Pour avoir tenté de tel acte dans une école contre une personne non consentante, tu seras _mordu à mort_.

- Hi-Hibari-san ! Attend, ce n'est pas-

Tsuna se tut immédiatement en voyant le regard glacé que daigna lui envoyé le préfet. Il gronda, cette fois pour elle :

- Quant à toi, pour avoir été assez _stupide_ pour te faire piéger par ce pervers débile -le "Hey !" indigné fut ignoré par tous-, tu seras aussi punis, Herbivore.

Tsuna était sur le point de paniquer. Hibari ne s'arrêterait pas sans une **très** bonne raison, et s'il s'attaquait à Shamal, Dieu seul sait les ennuis que ça créera. Elle aussi avait encore en tête l'incident de la maladie Sakura-kura. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait arriver de pire, mais ne voulait à aucun prix savoir la réponse.

Aussi, quand Hibari se retourna pour faire face à Shamal et sans aucun doute le corriger, elle ne sut pas ce qui lui prit, mais elle l'arrêta en posant sa main contre son épaule. Il se figea brièvement, très brièvement avant de se retourner à nouveau et de siffler, furieux :

- Si tu ne me lâche pas, Herbivore, je n'hésiterais pas à te mordre à mort !

Tsuna sentit les larmes monter brusquement sans réelle raison et à couler le long de son visage, plus choquée qu'autre chose. Normalement, elle aurait dû crier et le lâcher, les deux mains en l'air, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la massacre. Elle n'était pas sensé se mettre à pleurer comme une madeleine parce qu'il avait haussé la voix enfin ! Elle essuya furieusement ses larmes, sans arriver à les arrêter.

Hibari fut aussi surprit qu'elle par son comportement décidément très étrange. Il fut tellement déconcerté qu'il en oublia l'herbivore pervers sans réelle importance pour porter toute son attention sur l'herbivore femelle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de blessure visible, ce qui aurait été logique, vu où ils étaient. Et il ne l'avait pas encore mordue à mort, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi diable n'arrêtait-elle pas de pleurer ainsi !

Hibird soupira. Son maitre n'était vraiment pas doué avec les larmes. Ni avec les femelles. Et quand les deux choses étaient réunies, c'était l'apocalypse. Alors décida-t-il d'intervenir. Il s'envola de la tringle de rideau en acier, là où il ne risquait pas d'être prit dans la bagarre pour s'approcher en pépiant de l'herbivore qui intriguait son maitre. Elle releva des yeux humide et surprit vers lui et il se posa sur son épaule ou il se frotta gentiment sur sa joue.

Tandis que Shamal, très discrètement, indiquait à ses moustiques la disparition du danger potentiel, il observait la scène amusé. Tsuna laissa passer un petit rire mélangé avec un sanglot tout en remerciant l'oiseau pour sa gentillesse. Hibari avait baissé ses tonfas, et toisait son animal du regard, et si Shamal n'aurait pas trouvé l'idée si risible, il aurait dit que le gamin était jaloux qu'un simple piaf sache mieux si prendre avec les filles que lui. Ah, la jeunesse…

Le dicteur soupira et prit la parole :

- Les nerfs qui lâchent… On ne peut endurer un important taux de stress qu'à un certain point, Ojou-chan.

Tsuna acquiesça doucement. Elle sentait sur sa ceinture sa boite arme contenant Natsu qui gigotait, souhaitant lui aussi lui remonter le moral. Hibari resta silencieux. Il était sûr désormais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait, et qui expliquerait tout. Du comportement très étrange de l'herbivore à sa présence dans cet antre de la dépravation. Il croisa les bras et la fixa d'un air sombre, la sommant de s'expliquer silencieusement, car il voulait des _réponses_. Tsuna la gorge serrée, eu du mal à déglutir.

- Tu n'as qu'à commencer par lui, Ojou-chan, fit Shamal avec gentillesse.

Tsuna se résigna, l'estomac dans les talons. Elle regarda son Gardien le plus indépendant, qui semblait vraiment attendre d'elle qu'elle se mette à cracher le morceau. Tsuna se demanda curieusement pourquoi il était aussi impatient de savoir quelque chose qui finalement ne le concernait pas. Ou presque. Il restait un de ses Gardiens, mais… Oh et puis flûte !

- Je suis enceinte.

Les mains de Tsuna se claquèrent d'elles-mêmes sur sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle ait pu dire ça sur brutalement. Shamal se frappa le front derrière Hibari, dont les yeux s'étaient visiblement agrandis.

Si, elle avait finalement vraiment dit ça tout haut. Merveilleux. Sa langue se remit à parler plus vite que son cerveau.

- C'est-C'est pour ça que je suis là… J'ai fait un malaise en classe, et Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto m'ont amenés ici pour que je me repose, et, et…

Et elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour remplir le lourd silence de cette salle, aussi choisit-elle de se taire.

Cette nouvelle était assez… Surprenante, et plutôt inattendue. Mais d'après sa (très bonne) mémoire, il n'y avait rien dans le règlement de l'école qui interdisait ce cas de figure. À moins que… Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il demanda :

- Est-ce que cet acte a été fait à l'école ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Le sang lui monta violement aux joues et elle secoua véhément la tête, gêné par la simple idée de faire… Dans l'école… Elle lança un regard noir à Shamal qui était en train d'essayer vainement d'étouffer son rire.

Hibari soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en cause les paroles de l'herbivore trop sincère. Il conclu simplement par un bref :

- Alors ceci n'a pas d'importance pour moi.

Tsuna avait dû mal à y croire. Quoi ? C'était aussi simple ? Elle et Hibari se fixait, l'air surpris et interrogateur pour l'une, et parfaitement indifférent voir ennuyé pour l'autre. Tsuna comprit brusquement et se mit à sourire d'un doux sourire qui réchauffait même le cœur endurci du violent préfet, Gardien des Nuages, et parfait pour son rôle. Protéger le Ciel même de loin, et s'assurer que rien ne puisse l'atteindre.

- Merci, Hibari-san. Merci beaucoup.

Jamais elle n'avait été plus sincère.

- Hn.

Il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi elle le remerciait, mais il se détourna malgré lui. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir le total contrôle son expression faciale qu'il lança un regard vers l'herbivore qui avait toujours ce stupide sourire sur son visage, et une main posé sur son estomac. Le sourire l'énervant plus qu'autre chose, il fixa la main, et la question sortit d'elle-même.

- Tu compte le garder ?

Tsuna hocha la tête.

- Alors fait en sorte que ça n'interfère pas avec tes études.

Son regard prit soudainement une lueur moqueuse.

- Bien que je doute que tu puisses faire pire qu'actuellement…

- Hibari-san ! S'écria Tsuna, choquée par la taquinerie inattendue de la part du préfet.

Ce dernier eu un sourire carnassier avant de se diriger vers la porte, accompagné par Hibird qui avait quitté l'épaule de Tsuna quand elle s'était arrêter de parler. Il se stoppa avant, regarda vers sa droite l'air songeur avant d'étendre prestement son bras vers l'armoire pharmaceutique, pour en ressortir un paquet de magazine avec… Des jeunes filles nues en couvertures ?

Tsuna rougit, et se cacha le visage alors que Shamal se mettait à bafouiller. Hibari toisait désormais le paquet d'immondices, répugnant même à les prendre à la main, comme s'ils étaient en quelque sorte contagieux. Il lança un regard furieux au docteur coupable, et déclara froidement :

- Ce genre de "documentation" n'est pas permit par le règlement, aussi, je procède à la saisie et la destruction de ces objets.

- Ah ! Mais ! Non ! ! ! Si tu en veux pour toi, vas donc t'en ache-

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un tonfa envoyé avec force et précision. Shamal s'écroula, Tsuna soupira, résignée, et Hibird pépia de joie.

* * *

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Gokudera et Yamamoto se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie, suivit plus tranquillement par Kyoko, qui était sûre de retrouver son frère là-bas. Mais ils furent tous surprit de voir Tsuna debout en train de bander la tête de Shamal qui occupait son lit. Elle se tourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant ses amis.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Juudaime !

- Tsuna !

Le premier réflexe de Gokudera fut bien sûr de se précipiter sur elle et de l'éloigner de Shamal. Même inconscient, le bâtard qu'il était pouvait être dangereux pour le genre féminin. Yamamoto lui avait un grand sourire heureux, soulagé de voir son amie enfin remise. Kyoko, quant à elle voyait son regard faire des allers-retours entre le docteur pervers qui était inconscient et Tsuna qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les questions anxieuses de Gokudera.

- Il ne vous a rien fait, n'est-ce pas Juudaime ? Si jamais il vous a touché de manière inappropriée, je peux l'exploser pour vous !

- Non ! Gokudera-kun, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, voyons…

- Même pas une petite castration ?

- Gokudera-kun !

- Ahahah !

Yamamoto mis ses deux bras derrière la tête, et dit joyeusement :

- Je ne pensais tout de même pas que tu le frapperais si fort qu'il en serait inconscient. Bien joué Tsuna !

_Cela veut dire que tu t'attendais à ce que je le frappe ?_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'il levait un pouce pour mieux la féliciter.

Gokudera allait reprendre la parole, sûrement pour insulter soit Yamamoto soit Shamal quand la porte fut une nouvelle fois malmenée.

- OH ! Sawada ! EXTRÊMEMENT content que tu sois enfin réveillé !

- Onii-san !

- Et v'là la tête de pelouse…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Tako-Head ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu !

- Mah, mah, calmez-vous vous deux…

- Toi, l'enfoiré de baseballeur, la ferme !

- Ahahah !

- FERMEZ LA TOUS !

La nouvelle voix soudaine les fit tous sursauter, et ils se tournèrent vers Shamal, qui venait de reprendre connaissance. Il avait un mal de crâne carabiné, et portait toujours le deuil de ses chers magazines disparu alors il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des gamins bruyants.

- DEHORS !

- Oy, pervers ! Intervint Gokudera. Tu ne t'adresses pas à la Juudaime comme ça alors qu'elle prenait la peine de te soigner !

- J'AI DIT DEHORS ! ! !

Apparemment, le fait qu'une fille prenait _volontairement_ soin de lui ne lui est pas à son cerveau. Les élèves sortirent tous précipitamment de l'infirmerie, et pour bonne mesure, de l'école aussi. Pantelant, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée déserte, les autres élèves partis depuis longtemps.

Tsuna releva la tête, et vit trois de ses Gardiens rassemblés. C'était là une parfaite chance de lâcher le paquet une fois pour toute plutôt que de le faire petit à petit. Un autre était à la maison, avec sa mère et Reborn. Quand à Chrome, elle le lui dirait en même temps que Kyoko et Haru.

- Yamamoto, Onii-san, commença-t-elle.

Les deux sportifs se tournèrent vers elle, ayant déjà récupéré leur souffle.

- Est-ce que vous avez des entrainements cet après-midi ?

Yamamoto réfléchit avant de dire en souriant :

- Nope ! Pas d'entrainement de prévu par le coach.

- Je m'entraine toujours Sawada ! Fut la réponse de Ryohei.

Tsuna baissa les yeux, et demanda d'une petite voix :

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez venir chez moi aujourd'hui ?

Quand elle releva la tête pour fixer ses trois Gardiens, ils reconnurent la lueur volontaire dans ses yeux, et se redressèrent inconsciemment.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Quelque chose d'important.

Il y eu un bref silence avant qu'il ne soit rompu :

- Ahah ! Sans problème Tsuna ! Fit Yamamoto.

- Toujours à votre service, Juudaime-hime ! ET NE RÉPOND PAS AVANT MOI TOI ! Vociféra Gokudera.

- Se sera avec un EXTRÊME plaisir Sawada ! S'exclama Ryohei en lançant ses poings en l'air.

Le sourire qu'ils y gagnèrent fut la plus grande des récompenses.

- Merci les gars.

- Euh… Tsuna-chan ?

Tsuna se tourna vers Kyoko, qui paraissait soudainement inquiète. Tsuna se baffa mentalement. La pauvre devait s'imaginer quelque chose de dangereux en rapport avec la mafia. Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko, ce n'est rien. Enfin, rien de dangereux. Je te promets de t'en parler demain, avec les filles, d'accord ?

- Tu me le jures ?

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, acceptant la réponse. Elle saurait se qui se passe assez tôt, et elle connaissait la relation particulière que Tsuna avait avec ses Gardiens. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui être aussi fidèles sans raison. Elle fit un signe de la main en partant, signe rendu par Tsuna, qui après se tourna vers ses amis. Ils l'attendaient tous sagement, ce qui était très étonnant, dans un sens.

Ils partirent ensemble en direction de la maison des Sawada.

* * *

*Au japon, l'hiver commence au début du mois de Décembre. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? L'attente valait le coup j'espère ! ^^

Un petit Omake parce que je n'ai pas pu résister, et que j'adore m'amusez avec Hibari. XD

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Hibari était en train de donner à manger à Hibird dans sa main, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le rapport de Tetsu sur les problèmes de la journée. Mais la plus grand partie de son cerveau était toujours en train d'analyser méthodiquement ce qu'il avait apprit aujourd'hui. Il avait cherché dans le code de conduite du collège, et n'avait rien trouvé contre le fait d'attendre un enfant.

- Tetsu, fit-il, interrompant son second.

- Oui, Kyou-san ? Répondit le fidèle voyou à la fière coiffure en banane.

Il était habitué à être interrompu si son chef avait une question, ou voulait des précisions. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à la question qui survint.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans le règlement à propos d'une élève enceinte ?

- Q-Quoi ? Hoqueta Kusakabe en laissant tomber sa brindille d'herbe.

Hibari lui lança un regard agacé. Il n'aimait pas se répéter, encore moins quand il savait que son second l'avait parfaitement entendu. Tetsu déglutit.

- Et… Et bien, non. Je ne crois pas que le règlement ait quelque chose là-dessus…

- Hn.

Hibari s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Ce la confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Il attendit la suite du rapport. Qui ne vint pas. Le préfet, surprit, lança un regard interrogateur à Kusakabe, qui le regardait semblant paralysé par le choc. Le choc ? Quel choc ?

- Kyou-san…

Kusakabe avait vraiment du mal à y croire, mais cette question ne laissait que peu de doute. Il s'inclina respectueusement, et s'exclama :

- Sincère félicitation, Kyou-san !

Toujours le buste penché, il loupa l'expression étonné d'Hibari.

- J'espère que vous me présenterez à l'élue de votre cœur, que je puisse lui présenter mes respects !

Hibari mit une seconde à comprendre. Mais dès qu'il saisit ce à quoi pensait son second, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son tonfa s'envola de lui-même pour assommer le pauvre membre du comité de discipline trop zélé.

Hibari grommela sous sa barbe des injures, gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été précédemment dans sa vie par cette insinuation. Lui ! Faire-Faire _ça_ a une herbivore ! Fallait-il que son second est perdu la tête !

Brusquement l'image de Tsuna lui apparut devant les yeux, souriante gentiment. C'était vrai qu'elle était la seule herbivore à être quelque peu intéressante, mais de là à faire… À faire… Avec Tsunayuki…

Kusakabe gémit en se relevant. Quel idiot, vraiment… Comme si Kyou-san pouvait être intéressé par la gente féminine… C'était vraiment stupide. Il releva la tête pour s'excuser, mais se figea.

Hibari s'était levé de son bureau pour lui lancer son arme, mais il était en train de regarder dans le vide (mais ce n'était pas possible, c'était Hibari, pour l'amour de Namimori !), et il avait même l'impression que ses joues normalement pâles étaient rosies (ça non plus, ce ne devrait pas être possible !).

Kusakabe sût qu'il ne vivrait pas pour voir le lendemain en voyant Hibari reprendre ses esprits, le fixer, perdre toutes couleurs sur son visage pour les remplacer par la fureur. La seule chose qu'il vit après ça, ce fut un éclat métallique appartenant au second tonfa alors qu'il lui arrivait droit dessus, et puis plus rien.

Hibari respira profondément par le nez, calmant ses envies de meurtre. Hibird lui sauta sur la main, et le préfet lui lança un regard fatigué. Mais l'oiseau pépia joyeusement :

- Tsuna ! Tsuna !

Hibari eut l'irrépressible envie de se frapper la tête contre son bureau…

* * *

'v'

Quoi, c'est mignon, non ? X3


	6. Annoncer la Bonne Nouvelle

Avant toutes choses, je vous souhaite une bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Plein de joie, de bonheur et encore plus de bonne chose ! Santé, prospérité, etc…

Et pour commencer cette année sous de bons augures, voici le sixième chapitre d'ASA ! Profitez-en, je sais que vous l'attendiez ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Annoncer la (Bonne ?) Nouvelle.**

Reborn était arrivé à l'infirmerie quelques minutes seulement après que la dixième génération de Vongola l'eut quitté. Aussi fût-il surprit, mais intérieurement bien amusé de voir Shamal grimaçant au lit avec un bandage sur la tête qui était visiblement de Tsuna (elle utilisait des épingles à nourrice pour fixer le tout, et se faisait piquer à chaque fois…).

Le docteur releva le bras qu'il avait sur les yeux, et fixa son regard sur Reborn. À peine l'eut-il vu qu'il se recacha les yeux et que ses grognements s'intensifièrent.

- Je savais bien que j'avais sentit une présence masculine…

Reborn se renfrogna et sauta sur l'estomac de Shamal pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. On ne l'ignorait pas comme ça. Il fut satisfait par le cri de douleur qu'il obtint.

- Alors, Shamal, fit-il comme si tout était normal (et pour lui, ça l'était). Des choses à m'annoncer ?

Il n'avait pas loupé le très discret fléchissement que Shamal fit avant de soupirer désespérément.

- Non, rien du tout, Reborn, murmura-t-il.

Reborn, sûr qu'il lui mentait, sentit la colère monter. Avec son élève, c'était déjà intolérable, mais que Shamal lui mente ainsi, ce n'était pas admissible. Il prit Léon dans ses mains et le fidèle petit animal vert se transforma en pistolet. Mais avant que Reborn n'eut appuyé sur la gâchette, Shamal continua, plus rapidement.

- Mais la jeune Vongola, elle… Elle a quelque chose à te dire.

Reborn hésita avant de baisser légèrement son arme.

- Que veux-tu dire, Shamal. Et n'essaie pas de m'entourlouper, j'aurais horreur de tuer un collègue.

Shamal se releva en soupirant de nouveau. Il grimaça, et sa main fit le chemin jusqu'à sa tête ou un mal de crâne se développait rapidement. Que ce foutu gosse soit maudit, c'était douloureux ! Et ses magazines adorés ! Il en pleurerait.

- Elle m'a demandé en pleurant de ne pas te le dire, Reborn, répondit-il en se levant (doucement, car il avait l'impression qu'un joueur de cymbale était en train de se faire un trip dans sa tête).

Reborn fut mécontent d'entendre ça. Combien de temps encore comptait-elle lui cacher quelque chose qui influençait sa santé. Il allait exiger de Shamal qu'il lui dise tout quand le docteur reprit la parole, en se versant un verre d'eau.

- Et en d'autre circonstance, je te l'aurais certainement dit, je veux rester en vie, après tout… -Il prit une pilule contre la migraine et l'avala avec l'eau- Mais, je pense que se serait mieux si elle te le disait elle-même.

_Et ça m'arrangerait, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'eusses cru, en plus… _Maugréa-t-il dans sa tête.

La fraicheur de l'eau lui fit un bien fou, et il se remit à sourire bêtement, repensant à la jeune Decima.

- Et puis, tu sais comme je suis faible face aux demandes d'une femme ! Surtout une aussi bien roulé qu'-

Il dû sauter sur le lit pour éviter une balle qui lui siffla sur les oreilles.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce qui allait t'arriver si jamais j'apprends que tes mains se sont baladées, n'est-ce pas, Trident Shamal ?

- Non, fut la réponse étouffé par les draps du lit.

Il n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir le visage de Reborn.

Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait, et décida qu'il avait plus intérêt à repartir à la maison pour retrouver Tsuna et lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais avant de partir il tira une dernière fois sur un boulon d'une jointure du lit, le faisant sauter, et écrouler le lit sur le côté. Shamal, qui jouait toujours à faire le mort poussa un cri digne d'une fille alors qu'il s'étalait piteusement.

Reborn repartit donc avec le sourire.

* * *

Il arriva à la maison quelques minutes avant son élève et ses amis. Ils avaient prit tout leur temps, il semblerait. Aussi s'installa-t-il sur le meuble dans le couloir donnant sur la chambre de la Mama, là où il pouvait faire face à la porte d'entrée. Et ça ne rata pas. Dès que son élève entra et le vit, elle se tendit visiblement. Il devait avoir l'air vraiment mécontent pour que la peur prenne la place à l'habituelle suspicion d'un nouvel entrainement infernal.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, et il le fit savoir aussitôt :

- Tsuna…Qu'est-ce qu-

- Plus tard, s'il te plait. Je… J'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant…

Elle cria en faisant un saut de côté quand il lui tira dessus, et il ignora les cris inquiets de ses amis (Vraiment… Comme s'il ne savait pas viser… Ils manquaient d'entrainement, ses gosses.) pour gronder :

- Tu es cent ans trop jeune pour espérer m'interrompre, Dame-Tsuna !

Il fut surprit qu'au lieu d'accepter la remontrance et de faire machine arrière en s'excusant, elle fronce ses sourcils et lui répondre, d'un ton mordant en plus !

- Oui, et bien je t'interromps quand même ! J'ai quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'important et je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, Reborn ! Alors… Alors je… Aah ! Laisse moi, je dois aller chercher les autres.

Elle soupira profondément en retirant ses chaussures, et se tourna vers ses amis, notant leur mine ahurie par sa bravoure (suicidaire !), mais ne comprenant pas vraiment la cause de cette surprise. Elle leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Vous pouvez aller dans le salon, s'il vous plait ? Je vais appeler les autres.

Sans un autre mot, elle partit à l'étage pour aller chercher les trois petits et Bianchi. Dès qu'elle disparut de sa vue, l'hitman se tourna vers les trois jeunes Gardiens et leur demanda des explications.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Dame-Tsuna ?

Les trois adolescents se lancèrent des regards, gênés par l'interrogation. Ils finirent par secouer la tête. Inutile qu'ils disent qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital, c'était à elle de le faire. Reborn se renfrogna, cachant son expression pour se contrôler. Qu'avaient ces mômes à lui mentir ces temps-ci ? Ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'en disaient, c'était limpide. Mais là encore, il pensait bien que son élève avait les réponses. Il entendait le reste de la maisonnée revenir. Agacé, il fit un geste clair.

- Dans le salon dit-il sèchement.

Alors que les trois personnes se dirigeaient rapidement là-bas, lui dirigea son regard dans les escaliers, d'où descendait un Lambo gémissant.

- Maaaaaais… Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger…

- Lambo ! Gronda la jeune chinoise. Tsuna nous a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire !

- Héééééééééé… Ennuyant…

Reborn eut vraiment envi de le frapper tellement fort qu'il passerait à travers le mur, mais une question de Fuuta permit de sauver in-extremis le Bovino.

- Reborn…Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à nous dire Tsuna-nee ?

- Il faudra attendre pour le découvrir, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant d'ajouter :

- Vas dans le salon, tu veux ? Surveille l'idiot de veau, et que lui et Gokudera ne fassent pas trop de bêtises.

Fuuta hocha la tête et après un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à l'étage, partit en trottinant dans le salon, son livre toujours trop grand pour lui dans les bras. Reborn se tourna vers la dernière personne présente dans cette entrée. Il remarqua qu'elle avait mit ses lunettes de protections. Ou que Tsunami lui avait fait mettre… Il penchait plutôt vers la deuxième solution, vu son habitude de se soucier des autres…

- Reborn, commença Bianchi. Tu sais ce qui se passe ?

Elle était persuadée que son cher Reborn savait. Il savait toujours tout sur Tsuna. Elle en était presque jalouse. Elle fut donc extrêmement choquée en voyant Reborn baisser la tête au lieu de répondre, assombrissant ses yeux et rendant son visage indéchiffrable. Il se contenta de lui dire en lui sautant sur l'épaule :

- Je vais le découvrir en même temps que vous.

Elle hocha la tête machinalement, incrédule, et se dirigea tout aussi automatiquement dans le salon. Reborn ne savait pas.

Ils n'avaient pas disparu dans le salon depuis longtemps que Tsuna descendait à son tour. Elle avait juste prit le temps de se changer en quelque chose de plus confortable que son uniforme. Rendu au pied des escaliers, elle s'arrêta et soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle été tellement énervée par la réaction de Reborn ? C'était celle qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle l'interrompait quand il disait quelque chose qu'il jugeait important… Pourtant, cette fois, elle avait été vraiment mécontente et lui avait répondu avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

Elle se savait tendue, mais pas au point d'être aussi suicidaire… Elle tendit sa main devant elle. Elle tremblait, et Tsuna se vit sourire nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait peur. De la réaction de ses amis ? De sa mère ? De celle de Reborn ? De toutes ?

La solution la plus juste étant sûrement la dernière, elle s'efforça de respirer profondément et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le salon. Ou l'attendait l'enfer.

Elle se retrouva bouche bée en voyant tout ce qui pouvait arriver dans sa paisible demeure en ces quelques minutes d'absences. Lambo avait sans doute voulu encore tuer Reborn avec des grenades, que Reborn avait soit éviter soit renvoyé. La table basse du salon étant renversée et tout le monde était couvert de suie. Si Yamamoto riait et que Ryohei hurlait que c'était EXTRÊME ! Fuuta soupira de résignation avec I-Pin tandis que Bianchi et Reborn, indemnes, restaient tranquillement là où ils étaient.

Gokudera avait bien sur été furieux par ce qui venait d'arriver dans le salon de sa chère Juudaime, et avait réussi à choper le veau par une de ses jambes.

- Lâche-moi ! Bakadera ! Stupidera !

- Sale veau stupide ! Tu m'as assez cherché comme ça !

- Crétin de Gokudera ! Même pas assez bon pour me lécher les pieds !

Furieux, l'argenté envoya le mini hitman vers le sol ou il s'écrasa sans grâce avec un "gupyah !" en guise de couinement. Immédiatement après, il se mit à geindre :

- Doit… Rester… Calme… !

Avant de fondre en larme. Voyant que Reborn perdait le peu de patience qu'il avait envers son Gardien de la Foudre, Tsuna se précipita sur Lambo pour le calmer et éviter qu'il sorte cet infâme Bazooka, principal responsable de ses ennuis du moment.

- Lambo, Lambo, du calme…

- BUAAAAAAAAH ! Dame-Tsuna ! Ahodera est méchant avec moi !

- Mais non…

Elle-même ne croyait pas à ses paroles, parfaitement consciente qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement… Gokudera ne l'aida absolument pas en tournant hautainement la tête de l'autre côté et en croisant les bras avec un "Tch !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander lequel des deux était le plus gamin… Elle essaya une des meilleures techniques qui pouvait marcher sur Lambo.

- Écoute Lambo. Si tu arrêtes de pleurer, j'irais au parc pour jouer avec toi, d'accord ?

Elle cacha un soupire de soulagement en entendant les gros pleurs se transformer doucement en hoquet.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Et on s'achètera une glace ?

- Lambo, on est en début Novembre ! Fit Tsuna en rigolant.

- Et alors ! Dame-Tsuna ! ! Lambo-san veut une glace !

- Oui, oui, se résigna-t-elle.

Elle le posa par terre et aussitôt I-pin et Fuuta vinrent les rejoindre.

- Tsuna-nee, on pourra venir aussi ? Demanda joyeusement Fuuta.

Tsuna allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue.

- Lambo-san ira tout seul avec Tsuna ! Clama l'enfant trop gâté.

- Lambo ! Gronda I-Pin en prenant un des bras de Tsuna. Tu dois partager Tsuna-san !

- Naaaaaaaaan ! ! ! Geignit le Bovino.

Tandis que Tsuna était tirée de toutes parts par les deux enfants alors que Fuuta essayait de les calmer et que Tsuna pleurait sa famille de fou, le reste du monde avait observé cette scène habituelle, qui les rassura.

- Tsuna est vraiment douée avec les enfants, remarqua Yamamoto.

- Juudaime est la meilleure dans tous les domaines, mais je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter ce mioche.

- Ahah !

- Ala ? En voilà du monde !

Tous se tournèrent vers la femme qui venait d'entrer. Toujours souriante, un visage étrangement semblable à celui de Tsuna, mis à part les cheveux qui venait d'une autre branche de la famille, c'était une personne que nul ne pouvait détester. Ni réellement cerner. Elle sourit en avançant.

- J'étais dans la lingerie à m'occuper de la lessive, et il me semblait bien avoir entendu du monde. Je vais vous faire du thé !

Alors qu'elle commença à aller vers sa cuisine, Tsuna l'interrompit en l'appelant.

- Kaa-san !

Nana se retourna, un peu surprise.

- Oui, Tsu-chan ?

- Kaa-san… Je… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Voilà que sa nervosité revenait de pleine force. Sa mère haussa un sourcil.

- Oh ? C'est si important que ça pour que je ne puisse pas avoir le temps de faire le thé, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle fut surprit par l'air sérieux de sa fille quand celle-ci répondit simplement :

- Oui.

Nana observa bien sa fille, et n'eu pas besoin d'hésiter bien longtemps avant de faire demi-tour et de guider sa fille sur le seul canapé du salon, où elles s'assirent. Elle encouragea simplement sa fille en disant :

- Je t'écoute.

Tsuna profita du temps que tout le monde s'installe autour de la table basse devant le canapé pour prendre de grande inspiration pour tromper son anxiété. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle commença à parler en gardant obstinément son regard baissé, serrant dans sa main celle de sa mère qui rendait doucement l'étreinte en signe de soutien.

- Je… Depuis quelques jours, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais parfois envi de vomir… J'ai cru quelques jours que j'étais malade, mais je n'avais pas de fièvre alors… Ça ne m'a trop inquiété au début, mais ça continuait, et… Et je pensais à quelque chose, mais… Je ne croyais pas ça… Possible…

Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour prendre une grande goulée d'air et lança la bombe.

- J'ai pensée être enceinte.

La jeune fille sentit facilement sa mère se tendre comme un arc et les inspirations étranglées prises par ses amis. Avant que quiconque n'ait la chance de l'interrompre, elle continua, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de répondre à leurs questions immédiatement.

- J'ai voulu m'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, je suis allé dans une pharmacie et j'ai acheté un test de grossesse. -elle ferma les yeux- Il s'est révélé être positif.

Elle ignora de nouveau les exclamations de surprise, se concentrant sur la main de sa mère qui était plus silencieuse qu'une tombe.

- Je… J'ai voulu faire confirmer ça par un médecin, et j'ai fait un test sanguin lundi. J'ai eu les résultats le lendemain.

Les excuses qu'elle lui avait donné pour pouvoir sortir seule revint en tête de Reborn comme dans ceux des Gardiens, qui maintenant comprenaient pourquoi elle était allé à la clinique.

- Ils sont positifs, finit-elle dans un murmure qui pourtant fut entendu par tous.

Elle posa une main fébrile sur son ventre et osa enfin relever la tête pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

- Ka-san… J'attends un enfant… J'attends un bébé…

Si une mouche avait eu l'idée de se mettre à voler, le bruit qu'elle aurait fait aurait résonné dans toute la maison

* * *

Le silence était pesant, presque étouffant. Tsuna pouvait entendre son cœur battre comme un fou et cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle comprenait qu'ils étaient choqués, mais cette attente silencieuse était insoutenable. Enfin sa mère murmura d'une petite voix :

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

- Kaa-san…

La voix suppliante de sa fille arriva enfin à faire sortir Nana de sa stupeur et elle sursauta. Elle avait bien entendu ? Sa fille, sa petite fille, enceinte ? Sa Tsu-chan, sa précieuse Tsu-chan qui attendait un enfant ?

- Je vais être grand-mère ? Fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

Tsuna hocha la tête doucement, n'osant détacher ses yeux de sa mère pour affronter le regard des autres. Elle serra plus fort la main de sa mère, et faute de mieux ne pu que dire :

- Désolée…

La jeune boss se trouva brusquement enlacer dans une étreinte à la fois assez forte pour lui briser les os et assez douce pour être sûr de ne lui faire le moindre mal. Sa mère la berça doucement tout en répétant :

- Oh non ! Non non _non_ _non __**non**_ ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée ! C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Tsu-chan, c'est formidable !

Lentement Tsuna répondit à l'étreinte en tremblant, émue au-delà des mots. Méritait-elle vraiment une mère aussi unique ? Nana se détacha d'elle en essuyant quelques larmes et fit en souriant :

- C'est certes très surprenant, et je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça, mais c'est formidable !

Et vint la question légitime, mais que Tsuna craignait énormément.

- Et qui est donc le garçon qui a ravit le cœur de ma petite fille ?

Ils virent tous Tsuna baisser la tête, cachant ses yeux au monde. Elle secoua doucement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Leur amie finit par la relever, un sourire triste et suppliant de ne pas pousser l'interrogation. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Nana comprit. C'était le travail d'une mère de comprendre ce genre de chose. Enfermant pour l'instant la froide rage qui montait violement en elle, la mère de famille força un sourire sur son visage. Elle caressa la joue de sa fille tendrement.

- C'est bon, Tsu-chan… C'est bon…

Tsuna contrôla un violent sanglot. Si elle fondait en larme maintenant, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Et elle avait assez pleurée comme ça. Elle sursauta quand sa mère se leva en prenant une grande inspiration pour se remettre.

- Je vais nous faire un peu de thé maintenant. Nous en avons tous besoin…

Et elle partit rapidement dans sa cuisine où tous purent l'entendre s'activer. Sans sa mère pour retarder l'inévitable, Tsuna dû bien faire face au reste de sa famille. Elle hésita, et finit par relever la tête. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de transpirer.

Yamamoto avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, et Ryohei était pétrifié. Littéralement. Il lui semblait bien que l'esprit de Gokudera était en train de quitter son corps. Fuuta la regardait avec des grands yeux ronds, ignorant les deux autres enfants qui lui demandait des explications, n'ayant pas tout comprit de ce qui se passait. Bianchi avait un air hébétée elle aussi, mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Tsuna, ce fut le regard de Reborn.

Il était froid et pourtant brûlait d'une haine si forte que Tsuna voulu disparaitre sur le champ. Elle aurait comprit la surprise, le choc, la déception de la part de son tuteur. Mais est-ce que ce qu'elle avait fait méritait une telle haine ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ce fut Lambo qui brisa la glace. En ayant assez de cette ambiance qu'il ne comprenait pas, il sauta sur Tsuna, gagnant un glapissement de surprise de sa part.

- Dame-Tsunaaaaaaa ! J'ai rien comprit !

Tsuna soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Comment expliquer ça pour qu'il comprenne ? Elle vit I-Pin qui s'approchait à son tour, n'ayant elle non plus pas réussi à avoir ses réponses de Fuuta. Tout en prenant la jeune chinoise dans ses bras, Tsuna jeta un regard aux autres, qui étaient toujours aussi choqués. Elle soupira mentalement. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours s'occuper des deux petits qui eux ne la jugeraient pas. Elle les observa. Lambo avait un air boudeur, mécontent de ne pas comprendre tandis que I-Pin semblait être plus sérieuse, sensible à l'ambiance tendue.

Tsuna ne mit pas longtemps pour se décider sur quelque chose qu'avec un peu de chance, des enfants aussi jeunes comprendraient.

- Vous allez avoir un petit frère. Ou une petite sœur, rajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

- Héééééé ?

Ils la regardèrent avec des grands yeux jusqu'à ce que Lambo se mette à gémir.

- J'veux paaaaas ! ! !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Tsuna, une horrible sensation dans le ventre. Pas eux aussi…

- Parce que l'on est déjà trop nombreux dans la chambre !

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, monstrueusement soulagée. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu vraiment peur que se soit pour une raison bien plus sérieuse. Mais ce n'était encore que de jeunes enfants. Ils ne jugeaient pas d'après les mêmes critères. Son rire parut réveiller ses amis, qui sursautèrent.

- T-Tsuna ! C'est vrai ?

- SAWADA ! EXTRÊME NOUVELLE !

Ils se précipitèrent à ses côtés mais s'arrêtèrent avant, n'osant plus la toucher, comme si soudain, elle avait été faite de glace. Elle eu un sourire moqueur mais soulagée de leur réaction.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre pour autant, vous savez ? Je peux très bien- _argh_ !

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Ryohei n'avait pu résister plus longtemps à son envi de la serrer et venait de la prendre dans ses bras, ignorant les deux petits aussi coincés dans son étreinte qui étoufferait un ours. Tandis que Ryohei la félicitait bruyamment, elle, Lambo et I-Pin devenaient progressivement bleu. C'est en voyant ça qu'enfin Gokudera revint à lui. Il sauta sur ses pieds pour aider sa boss.

- Lâche la stupide tête de pelouse ! Tu l'étouffes !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Tako-Head ! Répondit au tac au tac Ryohei, lâchant la jeune fille et les petits qui furent récupérés par Yamamoto. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Sawada !

- T'es trop bête pour penser aussi loin !

- Ahahah !

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène habituelle et rassurante. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

- Qui est le père ?

Cette simple question provoqua soudainement un nouveau silence tendu mais curieux. Tsuna fixa Reborn droit dans ses yeux qui avaient reprit tous leurs mystères et répondit à sa question par un simple, mais osé :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Reborn.

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent de l'audace que pouvait avoir Tsuna à répondre ainsi à son tuteur. Mais le plus choqué fut certainement Reborn. Il mit deux seconde à comprendre et trois seconde de plus à admettre qu'effectivement, Tsuna lui avait répondu ainsi. L'ambiance devint alors rapidement glacée, et les petits se cachèrent derrière les jambes de Tsuna pour se protéger de l'aura de Reborn. Tandis qu'elle ne bougeait pas un cil, le meilleur hitman des Vongola gronda un effrayant :

- Comment ?

Elle secoua la tête et répéta.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Reborn, ce sont les miennes. Et je préfèrerais garder cette information pour moi.

Si Tsuna était sûre de son choix, elle restait affreusement nerveuse et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'allait lui faire subir Reborn pour la punir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Ce Reborn là n'était en rien coupable de son état. Ce Reborn là ne l'aimait qu'en tant qu'élève, lien qu'elle venait peut-être de détruire, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas imposer son choix de garder l'enfant à Reborn. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

La fureur de Reborn était au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait.

Il y avait un gars, dans la nature qui avait approché Tsuna, _son_ élève particulière, assez près pour que se développent ce genre de sentiments. Et s'il n'était pas sûr de la profondeur de ceux du garçon, il savait que Tsuna n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser toucher par un inconnu. Ils avaient du sympathiser, et tout ça prenait du temps. Et pendant tout ce temps, sous son nez à lui, le meilleur hitman au monde. C'était un premier coup dur dans son orgueil.

Et si haine il ressentait, ce n'était pas envers Tsuna. C'était envers cette personne qui, il l'avait bien comprit, avait dû la laisser tomber sans même se soucier de ses actions. Cet homme, quel qu'il soit, avait désormais sa place sur sa liste de personne à éliminer de la surface de la terre.

Ensuite, elle avait réussi à vérifier ses hypothèses sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Toutes ses soudaines excuses, il les avait acceptées. Lui faisait-il à se point confiance ? Non, il était un tueur à gage, le meilleur, et il ne faisait confiance à personne. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas vu à quel point elle avait progressé dans son apprentissage. Il aurait du se sentir fier qu'elle soit capable de le tromper lui. Mais n'avait qu'un arrière gout d'échec amer. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore. D'abord avec ce garçon, et maintenant ça.

Et maintenant, elle lui tenait tête sans trembler, même s'il devinait sa terreur interne, refusant de lui donner le nom de sa prochaine cible. Savait-elle se qu'elle risquait à faire ça ? Jamais il ne pliait. Jamais. Il obtiendrait ce nom, de gré ou de force, mais il l'aurait.

Il avait cru un moment que c'était un de ces Gardiens. C'était la seule chose qu'il aurait à peu près pu accepter. Ils étaient proches d'elle, et il ne se méfiait pas d'eux. Mais il doutait qu'aucun d'entre eu puisse la "laisser tomber", et son petit doute avait disparu en observant la réaction du trio. Ils étaient choqué mais pas nerveux. Aucune culpabilité qui aurait pu indiquer qu'ils étaient responsables de son état. Mais il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, il ne referait pas la même erreur. Ce n'était _probablement_ pas un de ses trois plus proches Gardiens et amis. Il gardait son jugement pour plus tard.

Il n'en restait que deux, dont un qui était toujours aux dernières nouvelles enfermé en Italie dans un bocal à poisson. S'il pouvait se matérialiser avec des illusions, il doutait que le tour de force de mettre réellement enceinte une fille soit possible. Mukuro n'était, ceci-dit, pas hors de cause, comme les autres, mais Reborn n'allait pas se concentrer sur lui.

Le dernier gardien mais pas le moindre était donc Hibari Kyouya. Reborn se méfiait de lui. Avec sa force, il aurait peut-être pu forcer Tsuna… Mais il n'avait pas vu de trace de lutte sur elle, autre que les blessures qu'elle subissait à l'entrainement. De plus, le solitaire préfet ne semblait pas avoir envi de faire quelque chose d'aussi intime avec Tsuna, ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Il restait ceci dit, un humain. Qui plus est un garçon adolescent. Et Tsuna était la seule fille qui avait attiré son attention, même si ce n'était pas d'une manière romantique. Pas visiblement en tout cas. Ce type était-il au moins capable de romantisme ? Sûrement pas. pas dans le sens où la plupart des humains l'entendaient, en tout cas.

Reborn avait trop de suspect, et la seule personne qui avait les réponses ne voulait pas les lui donner. Et il avait horreur de ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et aurai surement explosé si la Mama n'était pas revenu à ce moment là portant un plateau plein de tasse de thé fumante et de gâteau.

Avec un cri de joie, Lambo se précipita sur les bonbons, brisant l'ambiance glacée. Les différentes personnes qui étaient présentes se détendirent. Toutes sauf deux. Reborn et Tsuna ne se lâchait pas des yeux, chacun campant sur leur décision, l'une de se taire, l'autre de la faire parler.

Enfin, Tsuna détourna les yeux quand elle sentit que l'on tirait son pantalon. Elle baissa les yeux pour tomber sur Fuuta, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Les yeux brillants, le jeune garçon demanda, excité :

- C'est vrai ? Vraiment vrai ?

- Oui, Fuuta, répondit Tsuna en souriant. Je ne plaisanterais pas avec un sujet si important…

- Je pourrais m'en occuper ?

Presque malgré elle, les yeux de Tsuna se déplacèrent du côté de Lambo, toujours occupé à dévorer tous les biscuits. Elle sourit.

- Puisque tu es capable de t'occuper de Lambo, pourquoi pas. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Il n'est même pas né, tu sais ?

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Fuuta. Lui qui n'avait pas connu le bonheur d'avoir une réelle famille avant d'arriver chez les Sawada était purement ravi que cette famille s'agrandisse. Il fit son plus beau sourire à celle qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur, et rejoint I-Pin dans ses essais de sauvegarder un peu de gâteau pour les invités.

Ils parlèrent un peu, lui demandant comment elle se sentait, si ce n'était pas trop désagréable. Tsuna était persuadée que la couleur de ses joues ne reviendrait jamais au normal. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à être au centre de tant d'attention… Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Au contraire, c'était même un vrai soulagement par rapport à tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, bien pire… Les seuls qui gardaient le silence étaient Bianchi, qui sentait toujours la colère chez son cher Reborn, et Reborn lui-même qui essayait de se calmer de s'être fait avoir.

Soudain, une remarque de Nana fit blêmir Tsuna.

- Ala ! Mais il va falloir prévenir ton père !

Un grand silence s'installa. Son père…

* * *

Et voilà un peu les réactions des Gardiens. Et de Reborn.

Et celle du futur grand-père est pour la prochaine fois ! X3

Bye !


End file.
